Only in Movies? Fake Love?
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Kaho an actress needs to be paired w/a stern & cold actor,Len, for a new movie. As they began to know each other by the scenes they're a couple;they don't know why they want each romantic scenes & kisses to be true.CHAPTER 14 HERE!Pls REVIEW.Hiatus sorry
1. Chapter 1

"**Only in Movies?"**

**"Fake Love"  
><strong>

**Summary: **Kaho an actress needs to be paired w/a stern & cold actor, Len, for a new movie. As they began to know each other by the scenes they're a couple; they don't know why they want each romantic scenes and kisses to be true. But, what if they'll mistaken their love that they only want each other because of their movies and scenes…and what if there'll be betrayals that will cause them to be apart…will they let go or realize it's NOT only in movies?

**Chapter one:**

_**Hino Kahoko:**_

"Kaho-chan, can I take a picture of us together so, I can make it as the wallpaper of my cell phone?" **Nami Amou, brown-haired lass with blue eyes** asked. She winked. "Please?" she pleaded at me.

I shook my head in exasperation. "Oh, Nami, you don't need to plead. It's fine with me." I replied with a smile.

By the way, I am Hino **Kahoko; I have crimson hair, and golden eyes. I am an actress **and I am currently in the dressing room and I just finished a scene of a movie that will be finished soon. **I am just 17 years old.**

We headed to a lighted corner and she placed her camera in the right position and the flash almost blinded me. We laughed afterwards and headed back to where we were earlier. **Nami is my photographer in few magazines I'm in** and that's the reason why we became so close with each other. She's such a nice lady, outgoing, fun to be with, enjoyable, and likes to make things suspense and sometimes, we sneak few times and get in trouble. **She's just like me, 17 years old.**

"Kaho!" a familiar voice called as we heard loud knocks on the door. It opened and a golden-haired lad came in. **He's Aoi Kaji, he has golden hair and green eyes.** **He's also an actor**. He's always the one paired with me in few of my tapings and films. He's a very nice guy to be with, quite energetic, he has a princely smile, he's generous and thoughtful. He knows how to make me smile and in several times, he is sober when it comes to protecting me. I consider him as my bestest guy friend and I know I can trust him and all of that. But, in few times, I felt like he's hiding something big to me yet; I let it pass and allow him to keep it. **Like me and my best friend, 17 years old.**

"What is it Aoi-kun?" I asked.

"I said: drop the 'kun'." He pouted.

I grinned. "No way."

"Yes way." He retorted beaming a grin back at me.

Then we were surprised when the flashbulb suddenly flashed while it's focused on both of us. We looked at her side and saw Nami holding her camera. "Hey!" we protested. Me blushing while he's still with his grin.

Nami winked at us and giggled. "New article of mine." She muttered.

"Don't!" I shouted as I tried to take her camera away from her hands.

She took it away and stuck her tongue out at me. "Nuh-uh. You can't delete it." She teased.

I sighed and surrendered. "Do what you want. I can never comply what you want." I grumbled.

The door opened once again and it revealed **a lad with forest green-hair –almost- golden eyes; he's my manager, Ryoutaro Tsuchiura. **He makes my schedule, instructs me when to do this and do that. **He's 19 years old** and he's very responsible. He asked me to treat him as my older brother so, he won't feel so respected. **(I changed his age) **"Oi Kaho, are you here?" he called.

I raised my hand playfully. "Here." I responded.

He went to my side and handed me a pile of papers. "Your script in the new movie which you are the protagonist." He said.

I sighed. "Another one?" I groaned.

Tsuchiura-kun smirked. "Yeah. By the way, Len Tsukimori one of those important characters will be here after-" he looked at his watch until the door opened slowly. "Speaking of the devil," he muttered.

Two new lads came in. But, the other was blocked by the **red haired guy with transparent glasses in his light brown eyes. **"I'm **Ousaki Shinobu**. I am the **manager of Len Tsukimori**." He introduced and smiled gently.

Tsuchiura-kun extended one arm. "Nice meeting you Ousaki-kun. I am Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, manager of Hino Kahoko." He greeted.

Ousaki-kun accepted the offer and they shook hands. They released each other's hands.

"This is Kahoko Hino. The main character in: "Fake Love"." Tsuchiura-kun motioned his index finger for me to go towards them.

I stood up and walked to them as I bowed. "Hino Kahoko,"

Ousaki nodded. "I see, Len Tsukimori," he replied and moved aside.

My eyes widened when I looked up on the **azure-haired lad named: Len Tsukimori.** He's startlingly stunning and **his golden-brown eyes** give the impression of coldness combined with warmness. "Len Tsukimori," he introduced and nodded.

I bowed blushing. "Hino Kahoko,"

So this is the guy they said whom is stern and cold… Huh?

"So, shall we also introduce the character and the main plot of our new movie since," Tsuchiura paused because many people came inside and the room was almost full, "everyone's already here." He continued.

We sat on different chairs and it was silent for few minutes before the _meeting _started.

"I am Kira Akihiko, I will be the assistant of the director." A new guy introduced with a different kind of accent.

"I am Kanazawa Hiroto; the director. This movie will be a very good one if you'll participate well." The guy beside Kira-kun said.

Another one winked. "I am Kiriya Etou."

Kira-kun took one long bond paper and read it. "Everyone whom I'll call stand up please," he instructed.

"Shouko Fuyuumi," he said and a girl with light green hair and reddish eyes stood up with a shy expression. _Cute. _

"Shimizu Keiichi," another new name called and a guy with blonde hair stood up and yawned.

"Azuma Yunoki," Kira-kun announced next and a guy with long violet hair stood up. _Somehow, I don't feel right with his warm smile and eyes._

"Kazuki Hihara," Kira-kun called and an energetic guy with light-green hair stood up and smiled. I couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic he is.

"Nami Amou," Kira-kun called and Nami stood up with a grin at me. I shook my head in disbelief at how childish she really is.

"Mio Takatou," then my friend Mio stood up with her short brown hair and sweet smile.

"Nao Kobayashi," Kira-kun said next and Mio's best friend Nao stood up. She's a boyish girl with –as short as Mio's- short black hair.

"Sasaki." (I forgot his name XD)

He looked up. "Mizue Sakimoto," he called. And a girl with warm smile and darker than Amou's hair stood up and step forward.

Kira-kun handed the paper next to Kanazawa-kun and he read it next. "Minami Mori," he announced a lass with golden-brown hair stood up and smiled and she bowed to all of us.

"Aoi Kaji," he said next and Aoi giving me a cute grin and a wink stood up as he nodded.

"Len Tsukimori," he called and Tsukimori-kun stopped leaning on the wall as he took a step forward.

"And last, Hino Kahoko," he said and smiled at me. I raised my chin and stood up with a sober expression.

"All of you will be together in one movie. And I shall say the main protagonists of this new movie and its content. This movie will be named: 'Fake Love'. From it's title you can tell few of its scene. Rosemarie she's the girlfriend of Adrian…but this guy is secretly cheating at her and he's currently with Mia. And when Rosemarie finally figured this out, she'll break up with Adrian. She's like a withered flower…nothing can ever make a withered flower back to life. But, when once she met Gabriel in the park as he plays the violin, something will captivates her through him and she'll keep her feelings to herself and she watches him play every day. By a coincidence, Eddison, best friend of Rosemarie, they'll (Gabriel and Rosemarie) will finally meet at a concert of his. Something about Rosemarie, mostly her attitudes and beautiful characteristics, will make this cold guy named Gabriel finally learn to love. When these two get along well with each other and became close, Adrian will know about this and Uriel, his best buddy will help him to get Rosemarie back."

He continued as we sat and listened. "Yet; by her heart's desire, she chose Gabriel over Adrian. She became more confused 'cause the one she thought is her closest friend, Sarah, will try to set Gabe and Rose apart and will also try to get between them as she sneak Gabe away from Rose. This movie will be focused if ever, whose Love is fake and whose isn't. The fight against Gabriel and Adrian will also be one of its priorities." He finished it there and all of us nodded in understanding.

"Well then, take a break and when you came back here, I'll tell who'll be the characters and who your role is."

We agreed and the room was filled with chattering and murmurs.

"Hey, Kaho, let's eat outside." Aoi offered and dragged me outside together with Nami.

When we reached the main gate, few people noticed us and surrounded us with a huge crowd.

We couldn't run away how much we try when different hands jerked us away and pulled us inside.

"Hey, Kaho, are you alright?" Aoi asked as he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Yeah," I answered and when I looked up I encountered the angry eyes of Tsuchiura and Kira-kun.

"Kaji, Amou and Hino. We'll talk." Kira-un ordered.

I gulped.

We nodded and I still didn't see who jerked me away so, I peeked and gasped to see Len Tsukimori with his irritated look on me. _The heck as if we did it on purpose._

In annoyance, I pulled my hands away from him and started to walk towards where the others are walking to.

"You're so reckless," he commented when I already stepped two steps away from him.

I turned around and gave him a raise of eyebrow. "Can you repeat that Mister?" I demanded.

"I know that you were listening earlier and you heard me for sure." He retorted.

"It's not our fault if a sudden crowd surrounded us. We just want to take a break, can't we get what we want?" I protested.

"At least you should have known the risks." He responded in an icy tone.

"It wasn't your business so, shut up." I snapped and turned back.

"Well, I was the one who pulled you away and almost got caught by those people,"

I almost want to punch him. "Well, Sir Tsukimori, did I ask for your help?"

"It's a common sense thing."

"Kaho?" Aoi asked as he stopped.

"Tsukimori Len, the thing's already done. Can you stop interrogating me?" I requested as my tone got higher.

"I am just reminding you," he replied.

Tsuchiura cleared his throat and dragged both of us in the collar. "You two calm down or else I really am saying this to Kanazawa-kun." He warned and we just ignored each other with an "hmp!"

They scolded us not to suddenly go out like that and also –nearly- yelled at us for our argument earlier and I just blamed this azure guy beside me.

When we're asked to go back to the dressing room 'cause it's already time. I stormed as I got back to my seat as Aoi smirked at my pouted expression. "Calm down, Kaho, just wish he isn't Gabriel or you being Rosemarie." He murmured in my ear and I flushed.

Everyone gathered back inside and there was silence when Kira-kun and the other came in with few special papers in their hands.

Tsuchiura-kun started reading it.

"Shouko Fuyuumi as Rachel Suzuka."

"Shimizu Keiichi, as Marion Kazaku."

"Azuma Yunoki as William Nara.

"Kazuki Hihara as Daren Binley."

"Nami Amou as Ferren Ozera."

"Mio Takatou as Saku Tsubasa."

"Nao Kobayashi as Lara Ski."

"Sasaki as Keii Hiro."

"Mizue Sakimoto as Jenny Wiliams."

"Etou Kiriya as Christian Dokov."

"Minami Mori as Sarah Usuka." He said and I gulped. Could I be?

"I want to make this clear, when we said that you are this character, you can never complain it. We picked the characters well especially, if ever you'll fit it and know how to be this character. And, your main role or what you'll do in this movie, we'll say it on the time you'll do each scene so, you'll be in suspense." Kanazawa-kun muttered with a tiny grin. "Besides, this movie will also be filled with music and romance." He added.

Ousaki took the paper and read who the three main characters are.

Kaji elbowed me and took a deep breath. "I hope I am Gabriel or else I think there will be a chaos between you and Tsukimori," he mumbled and I giggled. **(She doesn't know he wants to be her partner and escort)**

"Kahoko Hino as Rosemarie Evans" he announced and my heart pounded whom I'll be paired with. "When I called Adrian that means that the guy left either Tsukimori or Kaji will be the Gabriel." He reminded.

"Adrian Brown played by…." He paused. "Kaji Aoi."

My eyes widened.

"And Gabriel Davis, the one who'll be paired with Hino is Len Tsukimori." He said at last and I almost cried.

_Darn! _I cursed.

"I don't know if I should be glad or not," Tsukimori mumbled as he sat beside me.

I looked at him with a glare.

"Ok, dismissed. Come back here tomorrow at 9 am." Kira-kun dismissed and almost everyone left.

I stomped as I went out of the building. I bid farewell with Aoi and Nami and headed to the park where I feel free and calm.

I was in here at my favorite place when I heard an annoying voice call me, "Hino,"

I twisted my head and I was astonished to see Tsukimori, his hair swaying with the wind and his eyes sparkling with the sun. He can never be denied for being a handsome guy. _Hell! What am I thinking! I hate him!_

"Here," he handed me a plastic bag and I looked on it, it's full of sweets.

"What is this for? I don't like it." I lied and looked away from him.

He pushed the bag back at me. "That's what you'll buy earlier when the crowd stopped you right? I want to apologize for being rude earlier. It was habit." He apologized

_What is this guy's true nature? _I asked to myself until I registered what he said…. He just apologized.

"I'm sorry." He repeated and looked up on me. His expression is sincere.

"I couldn't forgive you," I said and gasped to myself. _I just lied! _

He stood up. "Take those…fine if you won't forgive me then don't." he hissed and walked away.

_God, what did I just do? I ruined a good opportunity to know him!_

* * *

><p><strong>An: Finally! After almost 2 hours of typing! I finished it after all!**

**Sorry for typos and errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Please REVIEW! I won't update if I won't get up to 5 reviews or more. I'll update those two enw stories soon as I was left alone again like this!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"In this scene, Kaji as Adrian kiss Hino as Rosemarie." Kanazawa ordered and my eyes widened.

Kaji took a step closer to her and cupped her face. _I couldn't bear to watch but why? It's only a movie!_

She closed her eyes and-

**Will they kiss?**

**(Len's point of view)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder: I changed something. I forgot few characters which are important.**

**Ryoutaro Tsuchiura as Eddison Darcy, best friend of Rosemarie (Kahoko) **

**And Azuma Yunoki is not William Nara but Uriel Westwoods, best buddy of Adrian (Kaji)**

**If it's italic with quotation marks—it means it's a dialogue in the movie**

**If it's plain italic it means that it's a thought of the character.**

**If it's not italic with quotation marks—they are talking without scripts.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only in Movies? Fake Love?"<strong>

_**Len Tsukimori:**_

I came to where the taping will be done at about 8:30 am and found no one inside the enormous room except…Hino Kahoko. The crimson-haired girl I met yesterday...The one who'll be Rosemarie Evans. The protagonist of our new movie: "Fake Love" How come I've been Gabriel Davis as the one have to fight against Adrian whom is Kaji Aoi.

She turned around from fixing her seat and met my curious gaze. She looked away awkwardly and bowed a little. "Tsukimori-kun, Ohayoo gozaimasu." She greeted then search out for the pile of papers where her scripts are written at and then sat down.

"Ohayoo." I greeted back and placed my bag into a corner. I searched for my scripts and found none. "Don't say…" I murmured.

"Tsukimori-kun? Is there a problem?" her feminine voice asked. _Feminine?_

"Looks like I forgot my scripts at home." I answered as I continued searching for my scripts.

In few seconds she handed me a pile of papers. "You can take mine for awhile. I already memorized my first scene's lines anyways." She offered with a sweet smile.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you doing this because of what you said yesterday at the park?" I asked with a menacing tone.

"There's no reason for you to interrogate me. I am merely offering you what I can help." She muttered.

"I am merely asking," I retorted.

She shrugged. "You know you are so stern." She commented.

I smirked. "I know,"

Finally I took her script and looked at it for awhile. "Thanks anyway." I muttered.

She gave me a trademark smile. "No problem."

My heart skipped a beat with her smile and sparkling eyes. _Oh, damn!_

I looked away and stood up. I read one of my dialogues. "There's no one I will ever find as loyal as before. Everything changed…" I muttered like an idiot talking to myself.

She thought about something and offered me a seat beside her. "I got an idea. Let's practice our lines…Lines where we are together…Will that be alright?" she suggested.

_I guess it's fine since, I already memorized my lines since last night…I am just going to review them. _I nodded. "It's fine with me."

She dragged her chair beside me as we both stared at the scripts. She pointed on one scene. _Scene 7_. "I'll start." She muttered.

I nodded.

"This is the scene where we meet at the concert right?" she asked.

"Yes. It was the time I finished the concert and then you are with Eddison," I answered.

She gulped and started. _"G-good morning, Davis Gabriel. Your performance was splendid."_

"_I am not in the level where I need to be complimented with such." _I replied.

"_I- I am sorry, I didn't mean it that way," _she paused. _"I just love your music."_

"_No one has ever said such a thing to me and I appreciated it Ms—er, I don't know what your name is." _

She giggled as written but, it's more like a true one. _"I am Rosemarie Evans. I am—" _she looked around like it's true. She is a good actress, I may say. _"where is Eddie?"_

I nodded. _"Oh, you mean Eddison Darcy? He just went to the food booth to buy some food. So you are what?"_

She smiled. _"I am Eddie's best friend. He gave me a free ticket to hear your concert."_

"_He's kind of unique."_

"_Yeah, he is."_

I held her hand just like what was written. _"Would you mind if we'll—"_

"Ohayoo! Minna!" Kanazawa shouted as he busted open the door.

Hino stumbled in her chair and fell on the ground as we released each other abruptly and the scripts fell on the ground.

"Kanazawa-kun!" Hino scolded standing up.

Kaji came inside with a chuckle and helped her up. "You alright, Kaho?" he asked.

"I won't be if you won't stop laughing." She answered.

Kaji stopped laughing then, I picked the scripts piece by piece as the others went in.

"What are you two doing alone in here?" Tsuchiura asked suspiciously.

I sighed, "Practicing the parts where we'll be together. Wasn't it obvious?" I retorted.

"Oh," he grinned and I dismissed the conversation through a wave of my hand.

"Ok, let's start…As you can see…we should go to the place where the first scene will be done. In the Sakura Bridge….Let's go guys. Climb inside the van!" Kanazawa-kun said enthusiastically.

Kaji and Hino walked side by side while chatting as they head to the van. And I was left watching them like a shadow.

We reached the Sakura Bridge near the park and then…the characters needed in the first scene changed clothes and then retried their lines.

Since…in the story—at first Rosemarie and Adrian are already a couple…They are the most needed characters. Extras went to their places like they aren't actually one of us. We sat on a bench behind the scene while the other people squeal and then ask autographs which I hate the most to do. I sighed and watched as they started.

"First scene is Hino –er, I mean Rosemarie- meeting with Adrian…they are a couple so, at first they chat then I'll say the others later." Kanazawa-kun instructed.

They nodded and then _snap _the scene started with hissing the audiences and then the words started to come out from the characters:

Hino sat on the bench as she read a book. Her eyeglasses almost falling.

"_Rose?" _Kaji asked.

She looked up and smiled widely. _"Adrian?"_

Kaji winked and sat beside her. _"I thought you won't come."_

"_Why wouldn't I? You are so important to me that I couldn't decline your requests." _She giggled.

"_Oh, I know that." _He teased and held her hand.

I sighed lowly and crossed my arms watching the scene irritated in an unknown reason.

"_So, how is Eddie? Is he taking care of you?"_

"_Of course, he does! He's a very nice friend." _Hino answered in a gasp and acting like it's true. I know there wouldn't be mistakes at the few first scenes but as we go on; I also know that there will be more.

"_But…well," _he paused. _"he's not more than that right?"_

She shook her head and smiled. _"No; of course not."_

"_The, prove me." _He muttered.

Hino urged him to stand up and they stand side by side, hand by hand before the sea.

She looked up at him. _"Do it yourself," _she teased.

Kaji just grinned then—

"Cut," Kanazawa-kun said.

They let go of each other and laughed.

She caught my gaze. "Tsukimori-kun," she called.

I looked up.

"Would it be alright to you if we'll go to a café later after this?" she whispered.

I nodded. "Just disguise." I muttered inclining my head at the audience.

She giggled and nodded. "Thanks,"

"My pleasure." I responded.

When break is over they went to their place standing before the sea and Kanazawa ordered them something I didn't expect.

"In this scene, Kaji as Adrian kiss Hino as Rosemarie." Kanazawa ordered and my eyes widened.

Kaji took a step closer to her and cupped her face. _I couldn't bear to watch but why? It's only a movie!_

She closed her eyes and—A ship horned since it's boarding his ship soon anytime.

The scene was cut and they laughed. The kiss didn't happen and they pulled apart.

~.~.~

But then, again, we are actors and need to do our job.

After the interruption; Kaji lightly gave her lips a kiss. I need to excuse myself to the vendor machine to not see it. I went back and Hino's eyeing me with concern.

I just couldn't look at her.

They continued each scene until; it was…me who needs to perform.

I nodded and stood up. I went to my place on the park and sat on a bench as I talked to myself and to the violin in my hand. My _own _violin.

"_It has been awhile since, I've played here," _I muttered then smiled ruefully on my violin.

I stood up and placed it in under my chin. I drew a deep breath and started playing a tune.

After a little practice like was written I started to play the thing they called in the story: "My mother's memory"

After playing such piece I looked in the camera like its invisible while; I saw the stunned expressions of everyone. They didn't know I know how to play this instrument.

I looked down. _"The only friend left,"_

The Tsuchiura entered like he's kind of er, an idiot? Why with question mark you asked? Because I'm not sure if he's doing it on purpose or he's just plain and real idiot. _"Hey, Gabby boy," _he teased.

I was pissed and good thing my line was, _"Shut up Ed. If you won't stop calling me 'Gabby boy' I'll kill you soon," _I threatened.

The others behind the scene stifled their laughter.

"_Bad boy," _he muttered as he smirked.

"_Stop treating me like a dog!" _I nearly yelled like its true.

The others chuckled lightly behind.

"_What were you doing earlier?" _he asked.

I glared. _"What do I usually do?"_

"_Play your violin,"_

"_Then, that's it."_

"_Stoic," _he murmured.

"_Grass head…what do you want?" _I asked.

"_To see my best friend smile again after his mother died 5 years ago." _He answered simply.

I need to gasp so, I did. _"You don't have any concern with that!" _I snapped.

I almost saw the little twitch of his eyebrow. _"It is, bro. I-I- er, I lost my line." _He said with a scratch in the head.

The cameraman stopped and laughed with the others.

"Break!" Kira-kun shouted.

I smacked Tsuchiura's back after that shout.

He groaned. "Ow!"

"You failed me." I muttered in a matter-of-fact.

He laughed and petted me. "Good boy," he teased.

Hino giggled by our side. "Tsuchiura-kun, stop that. Le-Tsukimori's not liking it." She said. She almost called me in my given name.

"I sure not." I agreed and pushed him away.

He stuck his tongue out. "I hate you,"

"The more you hate the more you love," Hino joked.

I choked my water as Tsuchiura almost slipped.

He cursed and patted her head. Then, headed to the others. Now, we're left under the tree where I played.

She gave me a soda and smiled.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," she replied and turned about.

But I took her arm. "Wait, Hino."

"Hai?" she asked.

"Were you about to call me Len earlier?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she looked away. "I am feeling close, ain't I? Sorry to address you like that."

I shut my eyes and re-opened them. "It's fine with me."

She blinked. "Wha-?"

"It's fine with me if you'll call me in my given name. Besides, we are both in this movie." I explained.

She smiled. _Not that again. _"Really?"

I eyed her.

She giggled. "Ok, ok." She said then held my hands. "Arigatou Len! You may call me Kaho then!"

I stared like a stupid. "K...Kaho."

She looked around then hugged me. "Thanks, see you later." She bade and left me dumbfounded but contented.

_I want to feel her warmth…always._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Updated! The taping started so, the romance will also start now!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Since, I want to know if it's good enough or needs improvement…or more humor or drama.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES.**

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"Ne Len," I called stirring my cappuccino.

"Hn?"

"Are you willing to be my partner in this movie?"

His answer surprised me. "I could never give this position to anyone because of all the roles I had been given…This is the only role I wish that won't stop going on and being with Rosemarie…The _true _Rosemarie—her role player. She's enjoyable to work with and I don't want or roles to be apart." He answered like I'm not the one he's talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Only in Movies? Fake Love?"**

***Chapter 3***

_**Kahoko Hino:**_

"Ok, Kahoko your last dialogue and scene for this day." Kira-kun acknowledged.

I nodded as I saw Len watching me on his seat. Time by time, the audiences get fewer and fewer and thank goodness for that!

I stood and smiled at Kaji like this is not a movie and true in life.

"_So…you are leaving again?" _I asked as we held hands and walked together and the cameras followed us.

He nodded and absently gazed on the sky. _"Again, Rose. I hope you forgive me for this." _He apologized with sincere eyes.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. _"Of course, I will Adrian." _I answered. I tiptoed and let my lips go closer to his until it's only few inches away. No…No….No—

"Cut!" Kanazawa-kun shouted and we broke apart.

I sighed in relief…I don't know if it's because of we are finished or because….I didn't kiss Aoi.

Shouko smiled and gave me a bottle of cold water. "G-good job, K-Kaho-san." She complimented.

I grinned as I drunk. "Thanks, Shouko-chan."

"Ok, and for the last scene of Tsukimori in this scene. Go in the fence behind the sea and gaze at it as you say your lines." Kira-kun instructed him as he nodded and fixed his blouse.

Len looked at me as I stared back at him. He has golden eyes and they captivate more than I ever asked. He looked away immediately and started to do his part in this last part of scene 1. Scene 1 is almost like introduction for the main characters—Rosemarie, Gabriel, Adrian and Eddie.

He started to walk and the camera followed him but, he did his part like he's _actually _alone and this is not _a _movie at all. The zephyr blew his hair and even though, it's not on the scripts, to make it more interesting, he held his hair on place and gazed at the darkening sky. _"There's no one I will ever find as loyal as before. Everything changed." _He muttered the same words he practiced earlier when I allowed him to use my scripts.

He looked at the violin case beneath him. _"When Mom died, Dad started to be so cold to me saying that it was my fault when the accident occurred. Since then, I learned to hate everyone and then, also myself."_

He shut his eyes and placed it on his folded arms against the fences. _"Darn it. I don't know what to do."_

Tsuchiura-kun came again handling two sodas. He winked and handed one of it to Len. _"Yo!"_

Len turned away like he didn't see anyone. _"Hn,"_

Tsuchiura-kun still made his way through Len and gave him the soda. Len sighed and took it anyway and opened it. _"Won't you talk to me anymore?" _Tsuchiura er, I mean Eddie asked.

"_I will. SOON." Len muttered without feelings._

"_So, you'll have a concert?" _Tsuchiura-kun asked as he gulped.

"_Yes, sadly for me, but yes. My father insisted for me to do such to be a substitute for my mother." _Len answered.

"_It's two weeks from now right? I'll be there with a friend. Ok?" _Tsuchiura winked again.

Len frowned. _"Friend? Who?" _

"_My secret." _Tsuchiura –Eddie-

Len sighed and walked away.

Tsuchiura-kun arched an eyebrow and grinned anyway. _"See YOU Gabby boy."_

Len glanced through his shoulders and glared at Eddie. He sighed and raised his hand. _"Yeah,"_

"Cut!" Ousaki-senpai said as he waved his hands.

Tsuchiura-kun ran to Nami as she gave him a towel and smiled at him. "Oh, I smell something fishy…" I murmured grinning to myself.

"What do you mean?" an emotionless and warm voice asked. I blushed and looked up from my sitting position and saw Tsukimori-kun wiping his temples with a blue face towel. He gazed down at me and raised one eyebrow. "Kaho?"

My heart thumped loud when he said my name. It's so compelling. "H-hai?" I asked.

"I asked you first what you mean…Don't ask me another question."

I pouted. "You are so mean." I singsong.

"I know," He _actually _grinned.

I looked around. "So," I murmured.

Like reading my thoughts, he sighed and placed his towel on his shoulder. "It'll continue. We'll go to a café later." He assured.

"Tsukimori," Ousaki-kun called.

Len turned around and faced Ousaki-kun. "Yes?"

"Your mother is calling on my phone," he answered.

Len's eyes widened a fraction. "B-but why?" he stuttered a little bit.

"Looks like she'll ask about using the coliseum for the concert we'll do for the movie." Ousaki-senpai said with a hint of shrug.

"Oh," Len muttered and suppressed a sigh of relief.

He glanced at me first and took the phone from Ousaki-kun. Len nodded at Ousaki-kun and he went away with….uncertain expression.

Len went behind my bench and I heard him say these sentences:

"Yes, mom. I am fine here at Japan….How about you there?"

"No," he sighed. "I'm not trying to distract you. What do I need to know now, Mom?"

His eyes narrowed as his expression from coldness became disappointed. "Yes, mom….I will come back there at Vienna when I already turned 18."

I gasped. _Vienna? 18?_

"I will call if I have spare time. Say my regard at Dad." He bade and hung it.

He faced me with the same stoic eyes again and I bit my lip. "Len?"

He waved and gave the phone back to Ousaki-kun as he approached me and sat down.

He caught me staring at him so, he clenched his fists and ignored my gaze. "What?" he asked in a hiss.

"Vienna? 18? What do you mean?" I demanded.

He frowned at his lap. "Eavesdropping…!" he accused.

I glared at him as I tried to get a hold of his arm. "Answer me, Len. What did you mean with those words? Are you going to depart when you turned 18?" I insisted him to answer.

"Yes! Yes, Yes!" he snapped. "Though, I don't want to!"

I froze in place. "You are departing….? But, it's already October and your birthday is on…" I trailed off.

"I'll leave one month before my _real _birthday. It's on April 24…but, I'll leave on March 24 as they wished." He answered in a whisper.

I dropped my hand on my side. "You will…how about this…your future of being an actor and violini—"

"I'll have to stop acting and continue whatever they want me to do." He muttered cutting me off.

Kanazawa-kun suddenly appeared in front of us. "You come tomorrow at the studio at 9 am and the taping will start tomorrow 10. Don't be late. You are dismissed now." He said with a wink.

I and Len both nodded. "Hai."

When everyone is biding to one another; Kaji bade me with a smile and left. I looked at Len and smiled…trying to cool off the atmosphere earlier. "So, shall we go to a café now?" I teased.

He nodded with a hardened expression. He stood up and gave me a grayish cloak and eyeglasses. I ponytailed my hair behind and put on the garments he gave me. He put on a black jacket covering his clothes then, he put on a black sunglasses.

He inclined his head and we went towards his car.

* * *

><p><strong>-o-O-o-O-o-<strong>

When we arrived at the "Prince-ss Café"

We took the seats beside the transparent window and waited for the waitress to take our orders.

I looked up swiftly at Len and said shakily, "Arigatou, Len."

He glanced at me through sideway. "For what?" he asked quite confused.

I smiled shyly. "For taking me here."

He raised one eyebrow and placed it back as he frowned. "Hn," he only responded afterwards.

I pouted chidingly. "Why are you so cold?"

He flinched. "Cold? Physically? Or….personally?"

I sighed, "Personally."

"That's how I grew up and raised up."

"But—" I was cut off when one of the waitress came in our sides. Eventually, we hid our face with the sunglasses.

She smiled welcomingly at us. "May I take your orders, Sir? Miss?"

Len studied the menu. "I'll take one cup of hot coffee with sugar and a pasta." He answered.

The waitress wrote it on her orders' paper and looked at me. But, she glanced at Len and blushed.

_Oh~_

"What's yours, Miss?"

I blinked. "Er, a cappuccino and…pasta as well."I stuttered.

She eyed me for awhile. Then, raised one eyebrow. "I understand. Your orders will be here after several minutes."

I scowled at Len. "You did attract that girl, didn't you?"

"I did?" he sounded so innocent.

I glared at the azure-haired lad across me. "You did." I stated.

He caught my gaze and held it. "I didn't intent to."

"You sound like you are _so _proud about it." I muttered irritated. _But why?_

"I never am. But, it's not like I want it to _always _happen. I wouldn't be well-known if not because of dad's persuading for me to be an actor for this career he left." He growled and stared at nowhere outside again.

He sounded so hurt…especially when he muttered about 'father's persuading' and 'this career he left'. _Is he that angry to his father? What did his father do for him to hate him this much?_

For few minutes we were silent. Until, a waiter came and placed the two pastas to each of us. He held the hot coffee and raised his eyebrows. I giggled and pointed Len. The waiter nodded and placed the coffee beside Len's pasta then put my cappuccino beside _my _pasta.

He handed me the bill but Len took it politely.

He took few bucks from his wallet and handed it to the waiter. "The cha—"

Len bowed. "Keep the change."

The waiter smiled and left.

We ate in silence…and in awkward quietness. I took a forkful of the pasta and ate it bit by bit.

"Ne Len," I called stirring my cappuccino.

"Hn?"

"Are you willing to be my partner in this movie?"

His answer surprised me. "I could never give this position to anyone because of all the roles I had been given…This is the only role I wish that won't stop going on and being with Rosemarie…The _true _Rosemarie—her role player. She's enjoyable to work with and I don't want or roles to be apart." He answered like I'm not the one he's talking about.

I blushed and looked back at my cappuccino which holds my dark reflection. "I see,"

"How about you?" he suddenly repeated as he took a sip of his coffee. _Darn….why does he need to be so…irresistibly charming?_

"Kaho?" he called.

I gulped. "Actually, I thought the _true _Gabriel is stoic but, I think I was wrong after all. He's a nice co-worker and he's only hiding his true self with façade. He's a nice friend and for this season of being Rosemarie…I hope I'll enjoy being with him. I don't want to stop playing and acting Rose as long as….they are together."

I caught a glimpse of smile from him.

We finished our foods and stood up when a guy bumped me and my sunglasses fell and my cloak is still hanged on my seat.

"Don't block the way." A big guy muttered with a glare.

I was about to confront him when I got frightened by his red eyes.

"_You _are blocking the way." Len retorted helping me to stand up.

"What did you say?" The guy demanded.

"You are the one who hit her then you are the one mad. Don't you know what 'manners' mean?" Len responded with venom in his voice.

The guy was about to punch Len but, Len's glasses was accidentally dropped in the floor which revealed his eyes.

The huge guy suddenly…looked like a gay and adored Len. "Wait, you are Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko right?" he squealed.

Everyone's eyes turned to us.

Then we were surrounded by the ones you call 'fans'. _Oh dear…_

* * *

><p><strong>-o-O-o-O-o-<strong>_  
><em>

Len didn't bother to take our garments and dragged me outside. We ran to his car and they almost got us until, he started the engine and drove away.

We just stopped at a shaded place at the park and _I _laughed.

He is panting as he asked, "What's funny?"

"So, that's who fast you are…" I teased.

He actually blushed. "I don't like being surrounded by people I don't know."

I smiled. "Yup, I can see that."

Then, he chuckled….the lightness of it swallowed my pounding heart. He's…so attractive when he talks. He's so fine-looking when he gaze at you. He's eye-catching when he smiles and no one can resist his appeal when he chuckled. And soon I want to see how gorgeous he will be when he laughs lightly.

"Ne Len," I called, my cheeks reddened.

He wiped his eyes as he looked at me. "Hn?"

"Let's do our best tomorrow." I cheered.

He nodded and stared back at me.

_Am I actually falling to this cold-hearted guy?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, you are Kahoko…You are. **

**I wasn't actually planning to make it long but, it ended like this. Hope it's fine.  
><strong>

**I hope its fine with you though, I used POVs than narration.**

**Sorry if I had mistakes and errors.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. THEY ARE MY INSPIRATIONS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.**

**Thank you! Review or else I won't update. LOL. Kidding but quite serious.**

**~love-fades-mine-has-021**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

Kaji stood before me and narrowed his eyes. "Looks like you and Kaho are getting close to each other." He muttered.

"Straight to the point, Kaji-kun. I have many things to do." I responded glaring.

"Don't you dare make Kahoko fall to you. Or else, you'll see who you'll fight with." He warned.

"I don't hold her heart and if it beats to someone already—I'm sure it's not me." I replied. He left with a frown and his words made me wonder…

_Does Kahoko love someone already? And…why am I so disappointed when I said that…it couldn't be me? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Arigatou Minna-san for your reviews. Appreciated them much. Hey guys, can I ask for another favor? Please pray for me so that I will get in our top achievers again. I need it! All your reviews gave me inspiration to update quicker.-smiles- Arigatou ne?**

**May I ask for more inspirations? Thank you everyone!**

**Please do continue supporting, reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only in Movies? Fake love"<strong>

***Chapter 4***

_**Len Tsukimori:**_

I got home at about 7 pm after I –we- went to the Prince-ss Café. With a little surprise myself, I enjoyed this afternoon. Being with her…it's like I'm on the time where I was still a kid and I still know how to enjoy myself.

It's like an arrow that shot me when I remembered that I _must _go back at Vienna after fast few months.

"Young Master, would you like any drinks?" Lou asked –our maid- politely.

I nodded. "One cup of coffee."

She bowed. "Please wait for awhile, Young Master."

I acknowledged it through a little move of my head. She left hurriedly and started to make my coffee like what I asked.

If you are all wondering, why should I go in Vienna? Why am I running away from my mother and that topic…it's because of my father's career I have to sustain. He needs an apprentice or the next generation for his violin playing and of course, me, being his son, has to do my responsibility. And for mom, she doesn't want to force me, but, as she saw my father's health condition, she was required to pursue me to do so.

"Master Tsukimori, here's your coffee." Lou muttered and placed the cup with saucer and small spoon on the table before me. _Now that's odd…Tsukimori…coffee? Rhymes?_

She waved her hand in front of me. "Tsukimori-sama?"

I blinked several times. "I-I was thinking about what to perform next in my scene." I lied…poorly. _Nice work Tsukimori. You are really becoming crazy…_

She shrugged her shoulders and left to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

I held my coffee cup and went to my room upstairs.

I threw myself backwards in my bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Ne Len, let's do our best tomorrow. _Kahoko's words echoed in my ears and head.

I smiled involuntarily and closed my eyes.

_Len,_

Her voice echoed and echoed every time in my ears. And her smile that I see every second I close my eyes.

I kept on imagining over and over again, what happened earlier. Our laughter. How I held her hand so we can run away; the way she talked about me…And how she looked so surprised about my incoming depar—

My thought were cut off when my silver-colored phone on my side rang loudly and vibrated loudly.

I huffed through clenched teeth. _Why does this guy need to interrupt when I am trying to know what all of these are about. _

I snatched it forcedly and opened it only to see a message from…._Hino Kahoko_

I raised one eyebrow…"Hino-Hino Kahoko?" I repeated.

_Len-kun! Konbanwa! I enjoyed this day a lot! And…well, I am so bored inside the house since I am alone…Will it be alright if I'll call you this instant?_

_-Kahoko_

I sighed and shook my head in disbelief.

_It's fine with me. _

_-Len_

I clicked 'send' then left the phone in the bed as I stood up and took the cup of coffee and took a gulp of it.

I sat on my bed and stared out in the starry night.

Then, I held my phone in my right hand and placed it on my ear as I answered it. And the cup of coffee in the other.

"Hello?" I called.

"A-anou, Len…" she hesitated in the other line.

"What is it?"

"Well, I thought…Are you busy?" she asked.

I looked at my schedule. "Not at all. Tell me what it is, speak now."

She giggled. "That's Taylor Swift's song."

I sighed. "Kaho…" I warned.

She giggled more. I kept silent to remember when the time I heard it first was.

"Ne Len, I really enjoyed what happened earlier. And hey, it's the first time I saw you chuckle. You should smile more." She suggested.

_I can't smile anymore…Everything…my dreams were taken from me._

"Len?"

I placed the cup on the side table and covered my eyes with my bangs. "Kaho, tell me what your main reason is to call." I ordered.

I heard a small intake of breath in the other line and the sound of hesitation. _Way to go Len Tsukimori._

"I-I," she paused and exhaled. "I want to ask…about your…departure and the reasons behind it." She whispered.

I frowned. "As I remember Kaho, I already gave you the reasons and informations about—"

"No, not that!" she snapped, anxiety filling her tone.

"Then, w—" she cut me off again.

"I know that _you _know what I mean, Len! Why are you leaving? Why is your mother persuading you to do _their _will? Why do you hate your father so much, or is it, Why does your father hate you so much?" she growled.

"I think it is none of your business, Kaho."

I heard her sniff. "Len, can't this be my business, just this once? I am your partner at our project; I want to know…I _want _to see Len smiling or chuckling again," she cried.

My eyes widened a fraction. It's like I am hearing my mother saying: _Open your heart to someone, Len. Not because your father forces you to do his wills and you hate them, your hate for him will also be transferred to others. Open up, maybe not to everyone but, maybe someone._

"If you like, since Kanazawa-kun said that we won't be working after tomorrow due to his appointment this weekend; would you like to stop by…I'll…explain everything on those days." I offered –promised-

Her voice lightened up. "Really?"

"Am I going to ask it if I'm not serious?" I asked back taking a sip from my now cold coffee.

She laughed. "Yeah, sorry. Thanks. After tomorrow's schedule, we shall head to your house." She said.

I nodded. "Hn,"

"Goodnight, Len. Sleep tight. See you," she bade and hung up.

I was stocked in the same position for awhile until, I regained my composure and closed my phone as I placed it back to the side table.

I suddenly…kind of regretted why I offered –vowed- that to her. It's _my _private life and I never let others to know it. Not until, now, now that _she _asked for it.

I shut my eyes and laid in my bed as I unbuttoned the two buttons of my polo and it revealed my chest.

I shut my eyes, laid in my bed and feel comfortable but, after all, I wasn't able to sleep until morning.

**-o-O-o-O-o-**

At about 7:45 am, I started to fixed myself and dress up.

I picked a white polo with a yellow t-shirt to be on the surface and pants. When I finished taking a bath, I walked at my room and absently ruffled my hair.

I stared back at my reflection. It's like I can see my father on me, just a colder version of him.

I frowned and turned away.

I didn't bother to eat and went directly to the studio and I arrived there at 8:30 which made me the earliest to come.

I sat down on one of the seats and regretted that I didn't sleep and didn't eat dinner and breakfast. My head is damn aching and I think I'll faint soon.

The door opened after 10 minutes and discovered it's _her._

"Len?" she gasped.

"Who else, I may ask. Are you expecting me as Kaji?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I'm just surprised you are already here."

I didn't respond to that and tried to hide my expression.

She came over me and sat beside me taking a chair to put beside mine. "Len?"

"It's none of your business."

Stubbornly, she touched my forehead. "Hey, you have a cold. You shouldn't have come; you need rest, Len."

I shook my head. "I don't want this day to be wasted just because of me."

_And I want to see you today…don't know why._

"But…" she complied.

"I'm fine. It'll pass."

She stared at me. "Can you work with your condition?"

"Of course."

After awhile, everyone came and then, Ousaki-kun walked towards me, asking what's wrong. I just lied. I don't want to be left alone in our residence.

We went inside a van and headed to "Calibra Park"

**-o-O-o-O-o-**

After we set our place; they prohibited audiences to ask autographs or make any noises.

Kahoko rehearsed her lines then caught me staring at her. Her expression changed to worry.

I frowned. _Stop it._

She giggled and turned away. Kaji glanced at me and when I saw his eyes on me; I pretended to be reading my memorized dialogues.

Kaji stood before me and narrowed his eyes. "Looks like you and Kaho are getting close to each other." He muttered.

"Straight to the point, Kaji-kun. I have many things to do." I responded glaring.

"Don't you dare make Kahoko fall to you. Or else, you'll see who you'll fight with." He warned.

"I don't hold her heart and if it beats to someone already—I'm sure it's not me." I replied. He left with a frown and his words made me wonder…

_Does Kahoko love someone already? And…why am I so disappointed when I said that…it couldn't be me? _

I looked –again- at Kaho and she smiled at me. _It doesn't matter._

Time passed by as Kaho and Kaji were able to end their parts in Scene 2. The scene where they called each other but, unknown to Kaho that Kaji is with someone. Kaji's call was taken in the nearest but most impressive hotel in the town.

It's also the time where I talk to my manager in my scene and ask what piece to play. And when and where to do the concert.

Kanazawa-kun winked at me and inclined his head to the stage where I will talk with Ousaki-kun like he's also my manager here.

"Kanana—" Kaho tried to stop him about me going in the scene when, everything went black.

I can't feel anything, but I heard Kaho say: "Hang on, Len. You'll be home and I'll stay with you. I won't leave you alone. Hang on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huh? Why did it end like that? Know it yourself. XD The next chapter will be filled with romance. Thank goodness, I was able to update after all! Thanks for the inspiration.**

**I hope you will LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**Sorry for any typos or grammar errors. You know, I am not improving.**

**WITHOUT REVIEWS, I WON'T UPDATE.**

**Neko Meow: Thanks for the review. I knew it! You will be able to open your account soon!**

**Others who reviewed: You are my miracles!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

Kahoko smiled and brushed the hair on my temple.

I shut my eyes then remembered Kaho giggling when she's with Kaji.

I hissed and then a sweat flowed out from my temple again. "Len, stay calm. What's the matter?" she asked as she wiped my forehead.

I opened my eyes and stared at her. "Is Kaji your boyfriend? I am curious."

**Uh-oh. What a question.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: -shocked- -almost crying- Guys, thank you for all the reviews you gave me! I owe so much!**

**-wipe tears- Thank you.**

**As you wish –gesture- here is your next chappie!**

**Please continue reading and reviewing and you'll always have an update! Thankies.**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot this) I don't own LCDO.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only in Movies? Fake Love?"<strong>

***Chapter 5***

_**Kahoko Hino:**_

When we finished our scene; we sat down exhausted at our seats and chatted about the next thing to do and act.

Reading my scripts; I couldn't help but worry about Len. He looks like he can't concentrate much at his parts. He keeps on shaking his head when he said the wrong line alone. Over and over again.

After _our _parts, we headed to the coliseum where Gabriel –Len- will talk with his manager –true and fake- Ousaki-kun about the incoming concert.

Len kept on sweating even though, it's so cold inside the van.

The others tried to talk to him but, it has no use. _I _also tried but, he just shot me with a glare for knowing his condition. His expression gives me the impression stop-it-it's-annoying.

We sat on our chairs behind the camera as I saw Kanazawa-kun winking at Len; implying it's _his _scene. Len blinked and nodded.

Len stood up and started to walk towards the staircase where he'll speak with Ousaki-kun. But, I saw his eyes going blank.

I stood up eventually.

"Ka-?" Kaji was cut off when I yelled:

"Kanaza—" I was interrupted by a _thud; _Len's lying on the ground before the stairs. Breathless and eyes closed.

Everyone froze _excluding _me. I ran to his side and picked his head. Trying to wake him up, I shook his shoulders. "Len!"

He's burning with a fever and his hands are so warm.

"Hang on, Len. You'll be home and I'll stay with you. I won't leave you alone. Hang on." I shouted.

"Hino-san, what happened with Tsukimori-kun?" Yunoki-kun asked.

"He has a fever." I answered.

"Then, why did he come? He needs rest." Tsuchiura-kun muttered.

"He doesn't want to be left alone at his residence." I hissed.

Fuyuumi-chan handed me a cold and wet towel. "K-Kaho-san…I hope…t-this can work." She stuttered.

I smiled ruefully. "Thanks." I took the towel and placed it at his forehead.

"What can we do to help?" Hihara-kun gasped flushing.

"Kaho-san, do you have a car?" Mizue-san asked.

"Kaho-chan, as I know, rode with Kaji and I, rode with Tsukimori-kun. I don't know where he put his keys anyway," Mori-san answered rather than me. _Rode with Tsukimori? Them? Alone?_

Etou-kun nodded.

Shimizu-kun gave me a pillow from the van and I set Len's head there for awhile to figure out who can help me out to drive him home.

"Kaho-chan, you can use mine instead." Mio offered her key.

"Really?" I gasped.

Nao and Mio nodded. Good thing they are my best friends.

Sasaki and Kaji picked Len and placed him on the back seat of the red Mercedes of Mio and Nao.

"Take care of him first and we'll cancel the taping for today." Kira-kun instructed.

"I understand."

Ousaki-kun handed me a card with phone number. "You may call his mother to help."

I looked at the burning face of Len. "I hope he'll allow me to."

Kanazawa-kun muttered, "Go."

"I'll help you." Kaji said as he climbed in the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove to Tsukimori's or simply Len's.

I placed myself beside Len and put his face on my chest. "He's burning."

-o-O-o-O-o-

Kaji didn't talk much when we arrived. He nodded and left using the Mercedes again.

I set Len on his bed. As their maid helped me with the medicine and wet towels he needs.

"What's your name?" I asked smiling warmly.

She smiled back. "Lou Ruffe."

"Thank you Lou." I thanked.

She bowed and left.

I placed a wet towel on his forehead and pulled his blanket up to his neck. I wiped the sweats on his temples and sat beside him in the bed.

I gasped when he snuggled closer to me and then held my hand. He is gorgeous when sleeping isn't he? His azure hair paled a bit and his expression looks so exhausted. Anxious, I wrapped him.

My cellphone beeped. I opened and read the message:

_Kaho, call me if you need anything…I'll help._

_Yours,_

_Kaji_

"Kaji is so generous, isn't he?" I mumbled.

"K-Kaji? Huh?" I heard Len choked from his bed.

I set my cell phone aside and stroked Len's cheek. "Len,"

-o-O-o-O-o-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Len Tsukimori: (Need to change the POV)<strong>_

When I felt something warm; I snuggled closer to _it _and then when I heard _her _gasp. Without thinking, I searched for her hand and held it for support.

My head ached so, I frowned. I blushed when she wrapped me with her arm.

I heard her cell phone beeped and heard nothing else.

"Kaji is generous, isn't he?" she mumbled to herself.

_Kaji…Always him…_

I felt jealousy striking me so, I spoke up with husky tone.

"K-Kaji? Huh?" I choked opening my eyes.

She set her cell phone aside and her warm fingers stroked my cheek. "Len," she whispered…her tone seems so glad to here and see me.

"Kahoko," I replied. Forcing to smile her assurance.

Kahoko smiled and brushed the hair on my temple.

I shut my eyes then remembered Kaho giggling when she's with Kaji. The times when she's with him. Happy and no-sense of the outer world.

I hissed and then a sweat flowed out from my temple again. "Len, stay calm. What's the matter?" she asked as she wiped my forehead.

I opened my eyes and stared at her. "Is Kaji your boyfriend? I am curious."

She laughed shakily. "Why did you suddenly ask?" she _is _trying to change the topic.

"Don't change the topic," I growled. "Answer me." I ordered.

"He's not…He's my best fried and he just keeps me calm." She spoke.

"But, I know _he _consider you more than a friend." I muttered dryly, trying hard to sit down.

"Stay there." She frowned. "I don't care if he does. But I only consider him as my best friend. He can't force me to love him 'cause, currently I like y—" she cut herself off. "No one."

"Hn," I replied, panting.

"Hush, Len. Rest for today." She whispered. I looked up and it's like encountering with an angel.

I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. "Why did _you _stay?"

"Because I want to take care of Len."

"There's no meaning for you to stay with me." I stated.

"That's _your _opinion," she paused. "But for me, you matter _first_ before other things." She continued.

"I—" I was interrupted by my own groan when the ache of my head attacked me.

"Len?" she called yet, soon, I know I'll pass out. "Len!" she nearly shouted.

She placed my head on the pillow and called Lou. She went back on her place and placed a cold and wet towel on my forehead. She opened the buttons of my shirt and wiped my sweats.

"Kahoko," I called but there's no response. "Kahoko."

She reached out and set her hand on my cheek. "I'm here. Your temperature is 40.9. What did you do to have such high fever?" she half-scolded and half-cried.

I sighed. "Maybe because yesterday, I mean last night," I panted. "The windows were open while I sleep my shirt's buttons opened and no…blanket?" It turned out as a question.

I heard she suppressed a sigh and a knock. She tried to go but, I held her hand. "Don't."

"Huh?"

"Just instruct her what she needs to do." I muttered as I snuggled at her lap.

I wasn't able to hear anything more after that but, I know she stayed by my side. She keeps on changing the towel on my forehead and keep on wiping my sweats.

-o-O-o-O-o-

I took a nap then opened my eyes. She's not beside me.

_Like what I thought. She won't last._

Painstakingly, I stood up and headed towards the locked terrace. I was astonished to see her there, taking a deep breath and muttered the words, "God, help Len recover soon."

I opened the sliding door and said with a hoarsely voice, "Kaho?"

She turned around and gasped. "Len? What are you doing outside?" she exclaimed. She smiled welcomingly. "If you need to breathe fresh air, you should've said it to me instead of leaving your room alone." She held out her hand. "Here,"

Absently, I took her offer and stood beside her as we watched the sun setting.

"Sugoi," she whispered in exasperation.

"Dad…is an actor and a violinist but, few years ago he got ill. He has a disease that needs special treatment. He is a loving and understanding father but, everything changed. He accused me to be in fault with what happened to him. Now, I have to risk my dreams to continue what he left." I suddenly uttered.

She held my hand in concern and placed it on her cheek. "What are you dreams?"

I was silent for a moment then spoke up, "To stay here, learn more about music and play solo in concerts. Stop acting and concentrate with the violin major. And most of all," I looked up at the sky. "For everyone to know that I can play as my mother does."

"A beautiful dream." Kahoko responded.

"Thank you,"

Unexpectedly, she blushed and looked down and hid her face shyly. Not feeling unwell anymore—I tilted her head.

"What happened to you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Instead of an answer, she wrapped her arms around me and leaned her lips into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Er, hey, why did it turn out like this? Haha, sorry for such a chapter. I just need to put the others' part at the first part. And about Mori riding with Tsukimori, it'll be in the next chapter. **

**Everyone, thank you for your reviews! Like I said! Here is the update you asked me!**

**JUST REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOON…BUT, I CAN'T PROMISE TO DO SUCH TOMORROW. BUT, I'LL TRY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sorry for any mistakes I had done. I'm still kind of an amateur.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"I heard that Mori sometime ride with you? Are you kind of related….or in a relationship?" I asked hesitantly as I played the pasta with my fork.

"She's just an old friend." He muttered. "Why'd you asked?" he asked next staring at me as he sipped his tea. "Don't say you're jealous?" Len teased.

I looked away. _ Maybe I am…Maybe I am jealous…_

**Will she tell her thoughts or lie and say she's not jealous? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Waah! Arigatou Minna-san! I thought no one will review at the latest chapter cause it's so rush but, I'm awed at how supportive you all are! Thank you! **

**-smiles- -gesture again- Here's another chapter like you asked me.**

**PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING AND I'LL CONTINUE TO UPDATE WITHIN A WEEK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LCDO.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only in Movies? Fake Love"<strong>

***Chapter 6***

_**Kahoko Hino:**_

I blushed after he said thank you and hid my face through lowering my gaze.

He seemed to be not bothered and tilted my head to face him. His eyes met mine which made my heart beat faster.

"What happened to you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Instead of answering him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my lips into his.

He seemed surprised at first but closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tiptoed and urged to deepen the kiss. He lifted me in the air and kissed me firmly.

The sliding door opened, "Miss—" Lou gasped as she both of us and blushed. She looked down at the ground. "I—I was—I didn't k—I'm so sorry!" she apologized flushing as she flee.

We let go of each other, Len still blushing but, I can see in his eyes that he seems to be weak again. I glared at the floor then, when I looked up, Len is already back on being "Ice prince" and even though, his cheeks are red with fever he said, "We have to explain it to her."

I nodded. "I understand." I barely whispered.

He knelt a bit and shook his head one me. "If you are thinking if I am angry at you, I am not. I know…you –we- did that for a purpose and is reasonable." He muttered then started to walk back to his room.

"Len, are you fond of walking by yours—" I was cut off when he landed on the ground.

"My legs feel numb. Now, does this answer your silly question?" Len breathed in annoyance.

I chuckled as I went to his side and offered my strength. "Oh, it does. It really does." I murmured.

-o-O-o-O-o-

When we reached his room, I placed him back at his bed. And the pulled his white blanket up to his neck. He's having a chill and trembling much.

There's a feminine knock on the door and I already guessed who it was. "Lou, come in."

She came in feeling awkward and looking down at the ground. "Um, dinner is…ready. Should I bring two plates of it up here?"

I stood up and smiled at her. "Oh, Lou. You got it all wrong. We were practicing a line in our scripts and…we _had _to do that. It's not serious besides, I think, your master already likes somebody else." I said. _Ouch….It hurts to say this when I like him much._

She glanced up at me then to the breathless Len. "I see,"

I nodded. "Sorry to make you feel awkward. It was our fault. And about your question, yes please do bring two of everything you prepared and two glass of water especially for Len's medication." I uttered.

Her awkwardness, at least, lessened. "I understand. Please just wait." She replied and hurried downstairs.

I sighed in relief as I took a thermometer to check Len's temperature. I waited for it for few minutes and, earlier than Lou to come, it made its sound and when I looked at it. It says, 39.5; it got lower but, he's still burning with cold.

"Kaho?" he called from his bed.

"Hm?"

"Won't you go home tonight?" he asked as he tried to sit down.

I looked outside. The sky is dark. "I'm not sure. It's already dark and my car isn't here." I answered.

"You can stay for the," –he coughed- "Night."

"Are—" I was interrupted by a moderate knock and when I opened it, I took one of the trays and set them in the table and then the other. "Thank you, Lou."

Lou nodded. "At your service." She responded cheerfully and left.

I fixed Len's pasta and gave it to him. Then, I placed his tea on his side table near to him.

I set mine on my lap and the tea next to Len's.

"I heard that Mori sometime ride with you? Are you kind of related….or in a relationship?" I asked hesitantly as I played the pasta with my fork.

"She's just an old friend." He muttered. "Why'd you asked?" he asked next staring at me as he sipped his tea. "Don't say you're jealous?" Len teased.

I looked away. _ Maybe I am…Maybe I am jealous…_ "Nope. I am _curious _and it's different with jealous."

I reasoned out.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Hn," he muttered and took a spoonful of his pasta and chewed it.

"Can you taste what you are eating?" I blurted out.

He glanced at his plate. "I don't know. It tastes kind of different."

I waved my hand to dismiss the subject. "That's natural. Go on and eat, you need to be full so, you'll recover quickly."

He didn't respond and just ate like he didn't hear me at all.

"By the way, Kaho, why did you suddenly kissed me earlier?" he finally asked the question I feared since earlier.

Instead of answering, I asked back, "Can't I?"

"I am serious Kahoko Hino!" he snapped then, slowly he collapsed on the floor and his plate broke into pieces on the floor beside him.

"Len!" I panicked.

Lou came running and panting. "Y-young Master!" she gasped.

I picked Len's body and pressed his head on my chest as I dialed Kaji's number. It has been 5 rings and he still didn't pick it up! "Darn!"

At last, he answered it. _"Hello?"_

"Aoi?" I called.

"_Kaho? What is it? You sound breathless?"_

"Please help me! Len collapsed!" I panicked.

"_Calm down. He just collapsed. I will call the others to help me. We'll be there at about 10 minutes. Wait for us." _He replied and hung up.

-o-O-o-O-o-

They arrived 12 minutes after I called and we ran Len to the ER. And unfortunately, they called his parents and, uh-oh, he wouldn't like that.

Right now, we are at the Room 27 in the second floor because Len needed to be confined just tonight.

Kaji, Tsuchiura, Ousaki and Kanayan came to help us with him.

"I wonder why he looked so stressed these few days." Ousaki-kun uttered.

"Stressed?" I repeated.

"He always looks distracted and as I know, he keeps on leaving his windows open at night for air. At his spare time, he almost doesn't sleep just to practice his pieces or practice his dialogues and acting." Ousaki-kun explained.

"So that's why….It's just a mere cold that got worse." I whispered talking to myself.

"So, Kaho, I think we ought to go." Kanayan winked at me. "If he'll be better tomorrow—we'll practice tomorrow afternoon instead. In the Coliseum for him to continue his part 2:30 pm if it's possible." He reminded and grinned.

"See yah! Take care of him and of course, also yourself."Tsuchiura-kun teased as he patted my head.

"Thank you, Hino-san. I'll try to make a schedule for him to use so, he won't be stressed anymore." Ousaki-kun bade.

Kaji knelt a bit and surprisingly kissed my forehead. "You also, careful, ok?"

I just nodded dumbfounded when they left.

Good thing I brought my script with me so, I read a line where I am paired with Len.

"_Adrian cheated on me and it still hurts…It's a fresh wound and I don't know how to heal it quickly." _I said like we –I- really am in a taping.

"_But I know how to help. I'll try to play a melody and I just hope your heart will open for it. And open for me." _Len choked the words from his bed.

"You are so stubborn Len! Get some rest."

"I _am _getting some rest. I just answered what I must answer in the script." He retorted.

"You are so work-a-holic, you know that?" I complained wrinkling my nose.

"Don't change the topic Kaho. Why did you kiss me earlier?" I don't know if he's angry or plain curious.

So, I just intertwined my hands and stared at them as I answered, "I want to make you feel better. I want to know if Len-kun will respond on my kiss. And most of all, I want to know what Len-kun sees with me." I barely heard my own words.

He seemed surprised. But, in a murmur and reply he said on of his lines which I consider as my favorite. _"There are no secret which won't be told. They will be revealed it's just not the right time yet. Forgive my weakness to not know such thing." _He paused

"_I've always been a cold lad and my heart became closed since before. If my feelings are what you asked me about then—I am ignorant about it because I don't know if I can feel anymore. Love is begotten as much as I know." _He continued.

"….Len?" I mouthed in surprised.

He met my surprised gaze. "You are talking about love aren't you? If there are feelings hidden in my heart which is dedicated for you…?" he asked.

I gulped.

"Then, I am not entirely sure it is foreign to me…but, I think I l—"

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, to be continued…! <strong>

**Sorry about cutting that off. I just want to suspense things…Haha, but bear with me. I am just enjoying updating this story. I made Len a LITTLE colder in here and put him in hospital cause he needs to be. **

**Sorry if you saw any mistakes or errors that I had made.**

**Thankies for all the reviews you gave me at the latest chapter I made.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR I WILL CRY AND WON'T UPDATE! I'll try to update again VERY SOON.**

**PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"M-mother?" I gasped when I saw who came in, in my room.

"Mother?" Kahoko repeated as she looked behind her.

"Len, what had you done to yourself? Oh well, I missed you so much." She said and hugged me. I missed her too. She's not the one in fault why I feel stressed it's—"Your father is here as well." She said.

I was frozen when I saw him standing right in front of my eyes. Kahoko kept quiet on her chair. I gulped. "I—I don't…want him here." I spat my hands under my sheet are trembling.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Minna-san arigatou for all the reviews you gave me in the latest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though, I cut it off. Sorry about the cliffie. Haha. Thank you everyone!**

**-smiles- Here is another chapter like you asked.**

**PLEASE CONTINUE GIVING ME REVIEWS AND I'LL ALSO CONTINUE UPDATING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LCDO.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only in Movies? Fake Love?"<strong>

"Don't change the topic Kaho. Why did you kiss me earlier?" I snapped getting impatient.

She just intertwined her hands and stared at them as she answered, "I want to make you feel better. I want to know if Len-kun will respond on my kiss. And most of all, I want to know what Len-kun sees with me." I barely heard her words.

_Is she-? Is she talking about liking me? That she feels something at me?_

I was surprised. But, in a murmur and reply I said one of my lines which I like the most. _"There are no secret which won't be told. They will be revealed it's just not the right time yet. Forgive my weakness to not know such thing." _I paused

"_I've always been a cold lad and my heart became closed since before. If my feelings are what you asked me about then—I am ignorant about it because I don't know if I can feel anymore. Love is begotten as much as I know." _I continued.

"….Len?" she mouthed in surprised.

I met her surprised gaze. "You are talking about love aren't you? If there are feelings hidden in my heart which is dedicated for you…?" I asked.

She was silent.

"Then, I am not entirely sure it is foreign to me…but, I think I l—like you, Kahoko." I stuttered the last part. I panted and shut my eyes. "I had an experience with being unloved, Kaho. So, forgive me if I can't _love _you still. My heart still complies with the word." I moaned.

I heard a touched in my cheek and I re-opened my eyes only to encounter understanding golden ones. "I understand. I know I am in a rush for saying such at your condition. I don't know why but, after all those taping with you. And you being open to me…it makes my heart beat faster. And I know that…I do love you, Len." She muttered in an angelic tone.

I couldn't help but smile and nod. "I'm so sorry, Kaho. But, my heart is still frozen inside but, I do know that I feel somehow different for you. Do you know that, you are the first one to make me blush and chuckle? I never chuckles for almost….10-15 years from now and blush. Never. Actually I—" I was interjected by my involuntary cough.

She shook her head in disbelief and patted my hand. "Go back to sleep, Len. You need it." She whispered and kissed my forehead.

I sighed and rolled over to the right to face Kaho. I half-opened my eyes. "Get some sleep as well. I don't want to feel obliged when you'll be stressed." I uttered coldly. _Why couldn't I get rid of this cold attitude of mine?_

She didn't seem to mind and nodded as she placed her head on her crossed arms beside me in the bed and closed her eyes.

"Will you be comfortable there?" I asked as I slowly fell to darkness.

Then, everything is getting dim and I only felt the warm of her hands on top of mine and her slow breathing. "I love you, Len." I don't know if those words were on a dream or by the reality.

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-O-o-<p>

I don't know if this is a plain dream, a nightmare or I am reminiscing.

"Len? Son?" Mom called.

I stood up from my seat and approached her with a hug. "Mom,"

I was only 7 years old then I don't know so much about the outside world that time. "Hello there, my Len. What were you doing before Mom and Dad got home?" she asked as we sat on the couch and I sat on her lap.

"I was answering my homework." I whispered.

"Oh, were you. Were you able to do it right?"

I nodded. "I already took an advance lesson about it few weeks ago so, I understood it right away." I muttered.

"I—"

Before she was able to speak again that time, Dad banged the door. "Stupid directors."

"D-dad…?" I whispered.

He gasped and looked over me. "Oh, I'm so sorry son. Dad was just kind of pissed with our director." He apologized and took me into his arms. I was trembling…I don't like seeing my dad frustrated or mad. "Shh, I'm so sorry to frighten you, Len. Forgive Papa, ok?"

I nodded awkwardly. "Hai…" I whispered.

Mom and Dad smiled to each other and encircled me in their arms. "Oh, our sweet little Len," Mom murmured and kissed the crown of my head.

But then it turned out into the time where my Dad already changed. They just got home from a check-up and I am already 14 or 15 that time. I glanced at the door when I heard the door knob being twisted.

"What does the doctor mean that I need to rest for few years to be able to act or play my violin again? That can't be!" Dad shouted.

Mom replied, "I ought to agree with his idea. You need to take a rest and your heart needs to have some…time so, it won't be forced. The acting and playing can be sustained after few years, dear."

I was watching them quietly and I don't want to make Dad more furious so, I stayed on the couch typing my report.

He became angrier with Mom's words and hit her. I gasped.

"Stop it." Mom muttered; she's too modest for this.

He was about to hit her gain when I stood up and pushed him away from her. "No!" I shouted as I spread my arms and block Mom from him. "Don't hurt Mom."

He gritted his teeth and grabbed me by my collar. "Listen to me, Len. You have no right to answer just because you are getting more knowledgeable. If I won't be able to continue this work of mine—_you _will! I won't help you fulfill your dreams until you sustain doing my job until you reach 20 years of your teenage life."

I glared at him. "Dea. Just don't harm mother anymore and I'll sacrifice my life for your own purposes."

"Len," Mom whispered.

Dad glared back at me. Instead of releasing me, he slammed me to the ground. "That's what you get when you fight against me, young man." He whispered as he left. Mom cried and helped me sat down.

I started to cry and I buried my face at her chest. "I want to die."

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-O-o-<p>

I felt something or some_one _shaking me so, I opened my eyes groggily.

"Len!" Kahoko shouted as she continued to shake me. She sighed in relief and shushed me, "It's alright, Len. You were dreaming…stop crying now."

_I was –am- crying? _I thought and absently touched my cheek. "I feel so vulnerable and weak."

"It's fine. I know whatever you dreamt was so horrible that you had to cry like that." She responded and sat beside me in my bed. She took one wet towel and placed it on my forehead before she wiped my cheeks and tears.

"You know, you shouldn't be acting like a nanny for me," I uttered sighing.

She giggled as a response.

* * *

><p>After a while, she sat at her seat again and switched on the cassette and we listened to classical music.<p>

There was a knock and the door knob was twisted then someone went inside I didn't expect.

"M-mother?" I gasped when I saw who came in, in my room.

"Mother?" Kahoko repeated as she looked behind her.

"Len, what had you done to yourself? Oh well, I missed you so much." She said and hugged me. I missed her too. She's not the one in fault why I feel stressed it's—"Your father is here as well." She said.

I was frozen when I saw him standing right in front of my eyes. Kahoko kept quiet on her chair. I gulped. "I—I don't…want him here." I spat my hands under my sheet are trembling.

His eyes narrowed. "Is that how you treat the father who raised you up and gave you such a career?"

I looked up. "A career where I am not happy and a future I didn't wish for." I retorted.

"Feelings are nonsense in this world of jobs and works Len Tsukimori." Dad responded walking closer.

Every step he takes makes me more frightened. I just hid it with my façade but, I guess Kaho can see _through _ it. "Stop, please." She said.

Mom was surprised to see Kaho fighting against him. Dad glared down at her as she frowned up him. "Who are you?"

"I –" I interrupted.

"She is my girlfriend and I suggest that you shouldn't bother _her._" I muttered.

She stared at me.

I looked away. "What other conditions are you going to give me now? Let a car hit me so, I'll make an issue? Or play the hardest piece in violin world and be praised by nuisances?" I offered sarcastically and stoically.

He slapped my face through the back of his hand which shocked me. "How despicable! I can't remember raising you like this!"

"I am only telling the truth." I growled.

He was about to hit me again when Kahoko held his wrist. "No way, sir. What you are doing is prohibited here! Especially, you _are _inside the hospital and you _are _the patient's family." She reminded.

Dad clenched his teeth and Mom was too late when he shoved Kaho away from him. He may have a little illness yet, it won't stop him to be arrogant.

I stood up from my bed and gave Kaho my hand. "Are you hurt? Tell me," I asked.

She shook her head. "Not at all. Y—"

I looked behind me and in madness, Dad was about to grab Kaho when I blocked her like how I blocked Mom when Dad was hitting her. _Like before, _he grabbed my polo's collar and lifted me with angry force.

"You really like being beaten up, don't you, Len?" he snapped then did the same and threw me over a counter.

The doctor came and stopped Dad and Mom cried as she apologized to Kaho and then, "Oh, Len…forgive me…forgive us!"

I tried to sit down but failed. "It's…fine. It wasn't your fault."

She cried more and ran after Dad… _I wonder why she loved him so much?_

Kahoko knelt beside me together with the doctor and nurses. "Len? Can you hear me?"

"Kaho," I whispered.

She took my hand between both of hers. "Hey," she greeted. "Let's go back at the taping together. Please rest,"

Then, my eyelids feel and I felt being carried back to my bed and my hand warm.

"Len, I'll stay…don't think you are alone." She murmured.

I nodded and smiled. "I know." I responded then after awhile asked, "Kahoko,"

"Hm?"

"What is love-?" I asked then passed out without knowing the answer.

**Kahoko's POV: (Only for the ending)**

His breathing became slow and then his whole body relaxed.

His question. _What is love? _Hit me hard.

I just answered one of my lines, _"Love is something you wouldn't expect to come but, you know it is the funny thing called love. If you know the difference between likeness and love then, you are ready to accept your fate to love somebody though, I know your heart is closed." _I whispered. Now he knows what I feel I hope…I will know what he _truly _feels soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, I know this IS a stupid chapter. In here, I focused on Len's family side. At other time, at Kaho's. Her life isn't complicated enough as much as Len's. BTW, I also changed Len's dad's character. Here, he is violent, arrogant, ill-tempered, moody, strict, perfectionist (in a bad way) and…the one treating his own child as an instrument. But soon, all of these will be changed ok?**

**Sorry for any typos or grammar errors. I am kind of in a rush.**

**And, please STILL review even though you don't like the chappie. But here, I also focused at Len's and Kaho's confessions as well as Len feeling unaware of the thing called 'love'.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON AGAIN! PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Romantic Sneak Peek:<strong>_

As I was about to go in…I heard laughter from inside. I peeked through the glass part of the door and saw Kahoko on Tsukimori's lap laughing as his hand traced its way up to her shoulder. It tickles her.

Tsukimori placed his chin on the crown of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist and intertwined their hands.

Kahoko smiled and raised their intertwined hands as she snuggled closer to Len's chest. I can read in her mouthing the words, "I love you."

For the first time –I was surprised- I saw Tsukimori smiling –truly- as he replied her with a quick kiss.

**(It is written at Kaji's POV)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So minna-san as always—THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU LEFT AT THE LAST CHAPTER I UPDATED!**

**I know I made some rush but, it's for the better since I really need the "love triangle" soon.**

**BTW, in this chapter sorry if I'll….pick someone else than Tsukimori. It's not him to be always be with Kahoko, of course, she needs to be with other guys to make some consequences.**

**-smiles- Another chapter here it comes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LCDO.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AGAIN!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only in Movies? Fake Love?"<strong>

**-Chapter 8-  
><strong>

**Kahoko's POV: (At first)**

I felt something brushing my hair. I looked up and saw Len. He's already awake. His eyes are still exhausted though but, he's features are getting back to normal.

"Good morning." He greeted with a tiny smile.

I smiled back and held his hand between mine. "Good morning, Len. How are you feeling?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'm fine now. The doctor checked me earlier and she said that I may go back home today, afternoon." He answered.

My smiled brightened. "Isn't that great?"

He frowned and stared at the bed as he nodded. "I think."

I suddenly remembered his father…the one who pushed and shoved him away yesterday. "Hey, did you get any injuries from his push?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked away. "Like I said, I am fine. Stop asking about it."

I touched his cheek. "It won't be appropriate for you to shout when you are still recovering." I shushed.

He squeezed my hand and buried his head on my shoulder. "Will you stay?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The reason I woke up was because of a nightmare that you'll leave for someone…I didn't see inside the dream." He answered.

I felt pain shot into me. "Of course, I'll stay." I assured.

He nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaji's POV: (Time for a change)<strong>

I am getting worried. Our taping was cancelled for few days now and Kahoko didn't call me for a little while now.

Spinning the key on my hand, I decided to take a look and check how they are doing.

_She _chose to stay with him and it hurts me badly. I am not checking them to find out if _he's _already alright—I am doing all of this for Kaho.

I opened the driver's seat and started the engine. Then, started driving to the hospital where Tsukimori is confined.

After several minutes, I arrived and locked the doors f my car. I headed directly at the information booth. "Excuse me,"

The lady designated there looked up. "Yes? How may we help you, Sir?" she asked politely.

"Can I ask what is the room of Tsukimori Len?"

She searched it at the lists of patients and smiled at me. "Room 27, Sir." She said.

I nodded. "Thank you,"

She nodded back. "My pleasure."

I started to walk towards the stairs and search for the room. I found it at the second floor at the right side of the building. I headed there quietly.

I saw the name 'Len Tsukimori' at the door's tag so, I was satisfied I went at the right room.

As I was about to go in…I heard laughter from inside. I peeked through the glass part f the door and saw Kahoko on Tsukimori's lap laughing as his hand traced its way up to her shoulder. It tickles her so, she laughs hard.

Tsukimori placed his chin on the crown of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist and intertwined their hands.

Kahoko smiled and raised their intertwined hands as she snuggled closer to Len's chest. I can read in her mouthing the words, "I love you."

For the first time –I was surprised- I saw Tsukimori smiling –truly- as he replied her with a quick kiss.

_I can't believe it._

* * *

><p><strong>Kaho's POV:<strong>

I giggled as he answered me with a quick and light kiss. "Len, you are so naughty."

Len shook his head. "I just want to show you my answer."

Then, with the corner of my eye, I saw something or _someone _move outside the door. The door opened suddenly and I saw Aoi-kun, eyes-wide and wearing a bewildered expression.

"A-Aoi-kun?"

He didn't return my gaze and ran away.

I was about to stand up and chase after him but, Len's wrap tightened. "Len, I need to chase after him."

"Why?"

"Because he's my best friend."

He gave me an icy gaze. "Though, he doesn't see you as his best friend _only._" He muttered and released his hold onto me. "You make your choice."

I didn't understand what he means but, I hesitantly ran out of the room and chased Kaji. "Aoi!" I called when he's opening his seat's door and going in.

He stopped. "Kaho?"

I panted as I talked. "Don't go."

"After what I saw, I won't run away? After I got hurt, I won't be bewildered? And after loving you, you cheated on me." He accused.

"You are wrong. I love Len, Aoi. I can never change that but, I know you _are _someone special as well." I muttered.

He took my hand and pulled me inside his car. He pushed me into the passenger's seat and closed the door as he sat beside me and started the trip to…a place I don't know.

"_You make your choice," _Len's words echoed in my head.

"Choice?" I mumbled.

I glanced at Aoi. _I chose Aoi because of _friendship! _I didn't choose Len! After he responded to the words 'I love you'. He…was actually cautious about _my _feeling so, he released me when I demanded about it._

"Len," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV: (Sorry about the sudden changes.)<strong>

I stared as his car drove away from the parking lot of the hospital. Kaji with Kahoko.

_Like what I thought, she'll choose him. They know each other _more _anyways._

There was a knock on the door and my doctor came in. "Feeling well?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Then, Tsukimori Len, you may go home." She declared. "By the way, you have a visitor." She added.

I was hoping to see Kahoko but then different pair of eyes met my gaze. "Len-kun."

I was astounded as the doctor left both f us alone inside my room. "W-what are you doing here?"

She smiled and stroked my cheek like she usually does before. "I came here at Japan with your parents. Aren't you glad to see me?" she complained.

_Kahoko…_

"Miyaji—" she cut me off.

She winked. "Call me Natsume."

_Kahoko…why didn't you come back?_

I just stepped backward trying to escape from Natsume's touch because, all I want to hold me is _she._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked and enjoyed it though I always change whose point of view. I needed to do that because, for me, if I'll use Narration I won't be able to emphasize the characters feelings and emotions.**

**I know, I DO love conflicts.**

**So, I think this IS my first time to use Miyaji. If not, tell me, I am kind of..forgetful since I have some kind of disorder.**

**Thank you for all the reviews you gave me!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, typos or grammar errors, I AM always in a hurry.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOON AGAIN!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

The door opened and Kahoko looked around seeing no one missing from their group. She was astonished to see Len going inside their taping room. "Am I already late?" he asked coldly as he gazed at _her._

Ryoutaro answered. "No. We were just starting." He said with wonder in his voice.

"Is the new actress with you, Tsukimori?" Kira-kun asked as he approached him.

_New actress? _Kahoko asked herself confusedly. Then, in a flash, a girl with short blonde hair jumped into Len's back. "I am here." She said enthusiastically as she hugged Len from behind. Len just sighed.

Seeing this ripped Kahoko's heart apart… _You make your choice._

**By narration.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guys I am truly grateful for all the reviews you've given me. I suddenly got inspired to update this fanfiction. Don't worry I'll try to update recently for your requests. JUST CONTINUE REVIEWING AND I'LL CONTINUE UPDATING.**

**Some clarifications about Chapter 8 will be presented here at Chapter 9.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LCDO.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only in Movies? Fake Love?"<strong>

_**Narration:**_

Kahoko glanced warily at Aoi, the blonde whom she chose to go with instead of her heart's love Len. Aoi, her best friend for a long time now but, never considered him _more _than that. "Aoi-kun-"

"Do you truly love him?" he interjected not removing his gaze in the road and gripping on the steering wheel.

She hesitated.

"Tell me the truth and I won't object. _For now." _He spat.

Kahoko stared at her lap. "Yes,"

"Since when? Why don't I know?" he snapped.

There's a long moments of silence. They are parked at the parking lot of their Filming's Building. Neither of them wants to get out nor speak anymore.

"Kahoko," he growled.

She sighed and answered, "I realized I love him for few days from now." She barely herad herself but, _he _did surely hear her.

"And are you two in a relationship?" he demanded.

Kahoko trembled. "Not really. We just confessed to each other but, he's still somewhat confused. I was asking him about that inside the room when you came. He's smiling…but, it vanished." She said.

Finally, Aoi's eyes drifted to Kahoko's sober expression. "Are you accusing me for ruining the moment?"

Kahoko's patience snapped. "Why are you interrogating me anyway? You _are _my best friend and I expected that you'll support me but, it is the opposite. Len's opening up for me but then, you dragged me away from him—" he cut her off again.

"Who chose to chase me?"

She froze. _It was me. _

"I didn't persuade you to chase me. I just ran away." He reminded.

_You made your choice. _Her conscience whispered.

"Speechless? Why? Because I am right?" he demanded. His other side going out from inside of him.

She clenched her teeth. "Shut it. Start the engine." She ordered.

His older and humorous side came back in a flash. "What? Why?"

She glared up at the golden-head lad. "I want to go back to Len and apologize for running away without saying a little explanation to him." She spat with venom at her tone.

Aoi was about to oppose when he saw the sincerity, anxiety and…love at her eyes. She is _sincere _about apologizing at Len. She is _anxious _if ever he'll accept the explanation she has. And she _loves _him truly by turning back just to be with him again.

He exhaled and started the engine and drove to the hospital.

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-O-o-<p>

They arrived at the hospital almost 20 minutes after the trip because of the traffic jam on the street near the hospital.

Kahoko, after the car was parked, she went out eventually and ran to Len's room.

_Let he be still there._

_Let he still be there._

_I hope he'll accept my apology._

_Give me a chance._

_Still love me._

_Give me a part at his broken heart._

She almost tumbled at the stairs but, never cared and continued at his room. She knocked hurriedly and it opened. She was glad but, got confused when it was a registered nurse who opened it. "Yes? How may I help you, Miss?"

Kahoko, as offered, came inside the room and it's empty. No more patients. The dextrose was removed. The bed sheet is properly settled and blanket folded into few layers. All white. But,

_He already left…?_

"Miss?" The nurse prompted.

"Where is the patient here? The lad named Len Tsukimori?" she gasped.

"Oh, _they _just left several minutes ago."

She raised one eyebrow. "They?"

The nurse nodded. "Tsukimori Len checked out with a visitor. They look kind of…close and unclose. I don't know. The girl is blonde." She informed. "You are the one always staying with him right?"

_Hit!_

Kahoko nodded. "Yes,"

"He looked kind of down and depressed when he left and said that if ever a crimson-head lass came back, I should give her a letter he made. " she quoted and handed a folded paper to Kahoko. "My work's done. I should go. Thank you."

Kahoko hide the letter. "Thank you," she whispered and walked to Aoi's car. He didn't dare to speak as she went inside the passenger's seat.

"So?"

"He already left."

"Ah,"

She glared. "Happy? Your plan worked for us to apart."

Aoi shook his head. "If it'll make _you _unhappy then, consider is as unaccomplished mission."

That only made Kahoko feel worse and it feels like the letter in her bag weighs 10 times than it really does.

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-O-o-<p>

Len went back home and like expected his parents are there. He just passed by them as he went to his room and changed his clothes.

He stared at himself. _Kahoko has never been mine._

_She belonged to another world. To the world with normal lives._

He threw himself at his bed and shut his eyes as memories flashed back. Kahoko seeing Aoi running away, She standing up. Len trying to stop her since he knows Aoi is trying to break them apart but, she looks at him in disgust for stopping her. Len, released her and said the words, _"You make your choice," _she didn't even listen and ran after Aoi without looking back at Len.

Miyaji Natsume came in the scene. Much worse. Miyaji is Len's only childhood friend and –though, he lied and said he forgot this- he promised her to be her groom when they grow up. She plays the violin just like him and very understanding.

Like Kahoko, she knows how to comfort him and cane make him open up and allow them to know who he really is.

But, why now? Now that he found out what love and being loved is—he needs to be left alone again.

_What kind of fate do I have?_

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-O-o-<p>

The next day, Kira-kun confirmed that they'll have a taping for another scene today. They should meet at "Imperial Building" second floor, Room 2 at exactly 9:30 am.

They'll meet there and head to their destination afterwards.

At about 9:20, Kira-kun announced that they'll have a new member since Mori was needed by her parents abroad. Kahoko came about 9:25, that's why she is unaware about this.

"Is Tsukimori-kun coming today?" Shimizu asked sleepily.

Kahoko blinked. "I-I don't know."

"Why don't you know? I thought you are staying with him at the hospital?" Yunoki asked.

"T-there was an errand I needed to do yesterday and without biding farewell, I left him and when I came back, I found out that he already went home." She lied.

Aoi's amazed with her story. How quick she made such tale.

After awhile, Kahoko is trying to forget about Len and it's having an effect since, she convinced herself he won't come until—

The door opened and Kahoko looked around seeing no one missing from their group. She was astonished to see Len going inside their taping room. "Am I already late?" he asked coldly as he gazed at _her._

Ryoutaro answered. "No. We were just starting." He said with wonder in his voice.

"Is the new actress with you, Tsukimori?" Kira-kun asked as he approached him.

_New actress? _Kahoko asked herself confusedly. Then, in a flash, a girl with short blonde hair jumped into Len's back. "I am here." She said enthusiastically as she hugged Len from behind. Len just sighed.

Seeing this ripped Kahoko's heart apart… _You make your choice._

_I made my choice and I regretted it. Now, what did I miss?_

Len exhaled and pointed at the girl behind him. "Here she is. Alive and jumping at other's back which almost broke my spine." Len said it seriously but, everyone laughed anyway.

Miyaji grinned at Len and stepped in front. "I am Miyaji Natsume. I am 17 years old. I came from Canada since we are living there for awhile. I asked my parents to stay here for year with Tsukimoris' and they agreed." She introduced with sparkling aquamarine eyes.

Kanazawa-kun nodded. "Is Len Tsukimori related to you?" he asked.

She smiled and glanced at Len. He is currently reading the scripts and paying no attention or maybe _pretending_ not paying attention at all.

"Maybe _he _doesn't consider it. But, I treat him as my fiancé."

Kahoko's heart thumped loud as her eyes widened. There were gasps from her friends with her –Miyaji's- boldness.

"Wow, you _are _straight-forward," Ousaki muttered.

Miyaji just grinned at him.

Len's eyes were stocked on the same page and it means that he was affected by Miyaji's sudden outburst.

Kahoko is sitting few meters far from Len and she can't help but, to be disturbed with what Miyaji said in front earlier. She glanced at him while, the others are preparing and his eyes turned at her as it captured and hold her eyes' gaze for a little while. Kahoko suddenly remembered the letter he had left for her.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kahoko,<em>

_You left and I know you will come back after realizing what I mean with the words—"You make your choice." It's true. YOU make your own choice but, I'll always consider them if it'll make you HAPPY. I never found who I really am until I met you. Yet, earlier, your heart chose to chase after Kaji and that made me convinced that I never deserved to be loved by a lass as good as you. Forgive me for my coldness and troubling you for these few days. I owe you and I will pay my gratitude when I'll see the opportunity to do so._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Len Tsukimori_

* * *

><p>They held each other's gaze until, Len broke it and stood up as he instructed Miyaji what to do. Miyaji, enthusiastically nodded. She noticed Kahoko staring at them and dragged Len away from Kaho as she glared at the crimson-head.<p>

She mouthed, _"He's mine."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I hope this things, at least gave some answers for your questions. BTW, not because Miyaji came, Kahoko is not for Len—remember, I am only doing conflicts to make the story much interesting.**

**I hope you enjoyed and liked this chapter update.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I've made.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AGAIN. SOON.**

**FYI, I never forgot that this story revolves at their film and this taping will continue at the next chapter. REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"At this scene, Hino and Tsukimori will meet at the park as Hino mourn at how Kaji cheated at her." Kira instructed.

They both nodded and as they walked at their places, Kahoko tumbled over a stone and almost fell down when Len grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest.

They both landed on the ground, sitting as Kahoko got into his chest and froze. She looked up and gasped to see Len staring back at her. "Len?"

"Are you alright?" he asked concernly.

She nodded and Len took that as a yes. He stood up and about to let Kahoko stand up by herself when she took a hold of his shirt and dragged him back. "Len, don't ignore me anymore. I'm sorry." She whispered which made him froze.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for updating kinD of late guys. I am quite busy with my examinations so, I wasn't able even few letters. Thanks for all the reviews you've given me! I am so happy with all of them!**

**JUST CONTINUE REVIEWING AND I'LL ALWAYS UPDATE!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LCDO.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only in Movies? Fake Love?"<strong>

_**Narration:**_

_They held each other's gaze until, Len broke it and stood up as he instructed Miyaji what to do. Miyaji, enthusiastically nodded. She noticed Kahoko staring at them and dragged Len away from Kaho as she glared at the crimson-head._

_She mouthed, _"He's mine."

Kahoko eyes widened then, she frowned. She saw that Miyaji is still staring –glaring- at her so, she replied in mouthing, _"You can NEVER be sure."_

Kahoko is sure that that affected the blonde lass since, she clenched her teeth and held Len closer.

Kahoko stood up and called, "Kanazawa-kun,"

Kanazawa turned around to face the determined Kahoko. "Yeah?"

"May I ask, since she didn't say it, what is Miyaji Natsume's role in our movie?" she asked as interested as she can be.

Len's attention drifted from Miyaji to Kahoko on the time she talked. He will never forget how that voice soothed him these last few days that he had a fever and told him that she love_d _him. He frowned sadly as he stares after her. Miyaji, conscious about how affectionate Len is towards Kahoko, she intertwined their hands without asking Len's permission.

Kahoko glanced at them sideways and she fights the urge to pull them apart as Kanazawa answered, "Oh, Mori Manami was needed by her parents abroad so, Miyaji will replace her for the meantime."

Kahoko grimaced. "I see, then, I am welcoming her." She muttered under her breath.

Len, finally aware of Miyaji holding his hand—he sighed and pulled it away. "Why'd you do that?"

Miyaji pouted. "Can't I? Before, you would allow me to when I want to." She reminded.

"Well, before is different from now," Len retorted as he started to walk away.

Miyaji narrowed her eyes and noticed that when he sat down, he quickly glanced at the crimson-head girl. _So, that's it huh._

She took a seat and sat beside Len. "Ne Len,"

Len raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

When he removed the scripts in front of his face, Miyaji's face is so close to his that he landed upside down. "Ow!" he shouted as his head landed first on the floor.

The others froze as they glanced at Tsukimori. Especially Kaho, she looked over her shoulders and as she saw Len's head first on the ground and lying on the ground. She took the first-aid kit and helped him up. "Len-kun, are you alright?"

Len rubbed his head as he sat back down. "I think."

Kahoko knelt beside him and examined his head. "You weren't wounded. That's good," she sighed in relief. "What's happened?" she asked as she pulled him up.

"I was astonished." That was all his reply.

Miyaji went to his other side and asked, "Are you alright, Len? I'm sorry about that!" she apologized.

Kahoko watched as the two nodded at each other and Miyaji jumped on Len again in happiness. Len met her gaze and looked away as he hid his face with his bangs.

Kahoko's eyes widened a fraction. _He's still mad at me…_

-o-O-o-O-o-

The taping started and this was the scene where Kahoko was informed that Kaji was back here at Japan but when she came at his home she saw something else happening.

It was settled in hotel near the next stop.

This is the time where Kahoko enthusiastically went at Kaji's home at the time she received his message.

"_I am glad to know he's back…" _she murmured like talking to herself.

She tried to knock but second-minded. _"Hm, maybe it'll be better if I'll surprise him." _She muttered and opened the door quietly. She snaked in and was about to call his name when she saw two shadows clinging with each other.

She peeked and saw Kaji with Mizue…them making out.

"_Adrian," _Mizue moaned.

Kaji –Adrian- trapped her in the wall and kissed her more fiercely. _"Hush."_

Kahoko gaped and her foot accidentally hit the trash can beside the wall so, it made noise. Kaji and Mizue pretended to be astounded and looked at where Kahoko is.

Kaji's eyes widened. _"Y-You are wrong, Rose!"_

Kahoko gritted her teeth. _"How dare you, Adrian? After all these years we've been together? You were cheating on me!"_

"_I—"_

"_Shut it! I don't want any explanations! Remember this, Adrian, I regretted meeting and loving you!" _she spat and imitated that she cried and ran out of the house.

Kaji looked at Mizue. _"Darn it,"_

Mizue touched his cheek. _"I'm here."_

In madness, he took her mouth in his again.

"Cut!" Kira-kun shouted and the cameraman stopped filming.

"Very well done." Ousaki complimented.

Mizue sighed and walked to the counter and took a bottle of water. She pouted as she watch her friend Ryoutaro talk and chat with Nami Amou.

Kahoko rubbed her eyes. Aoi lent her a towel and she glared up at him. "I am just offering."

"I don't need it." She growled and left him. They went to their next stop. The park where Kahoko and Len are supposed to meet.

Kahoko sat on her seat as Len's scene started. He played another magnificent piece in the park and played like a professional. But, you can see that he _is _already exhausted. After few minutes he faced the camera and sighed as he let the wind blew locks of his azure hair. He placed his violin and bow back in their case.

"_The concert will be soon. And they will all come. I don't know what to feel now that she's gone."_

He mumbled and then faced the camera again.

_Why does he need to be painstakingly handsome?_

Len stared at his palm and closed it. _"Will I ever find true love?"_

"Stop." Kira-kun said and Len nodded.

Ousaki, Kanazawa and Kira talked with the camera man more like giving him an instruction. The camera man named Richard nodded and adjusted few things with his camera.

Len just took few gulps of his drink and we were already called.

Kahoko looked up but Len won't give her any attention that made things harder for her. _Len…_

"At this scene, Hino and Tsukimori will meet at the park as Hino mourn at how Kaji cheated at her." Kira instructed.

They both nodded and as they walked at their places, Kahoko tumbled over a stone and almost fell down when Len grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest.

They both landed on the ground, sitting as Kahoko got into his chest and froze. She looked up and gasped to see Len staring back at her. "Len?"

"Are you alright?" he asked concernly.

She nodded and Len took that as a yes. He stood up and about to let Kahoko stand up by herself when she took a hold of his shirt and dragged him back. "Len, don't ignore me anymore. I'm sorry." She whispered which made him froze.

The others froze as well. They have noticed his strange actions and fighting the urge to ask him personally but, now in person, Kahoko as him.

_I just couldn't ignore or get mad at her for a long period of time… _He thought and stood her upright. "Ok, Kahoko. Let's talk about this later ok?"

Kahoko beamed and nodded. "Ok!"

Len held her hand and they went to their positions. Kahoko suddenly felt tension. Len, from afar nodded with a smile to encourage her.

Kahoko started to pretend crying and sat on a bench on the park, she sniffed like a child until, she heard a melody. A beautiful melody which captivated her. She looked behind her and there's a lad playing his violin. The melody is amazing but, it is sad and depressing.

She continued to sniff though, the violin playing is done. Len walked towards her place and gave her a handkerchief. "_You are in public,"_

Kahoko with red eyes glared at him. _"Why do you care?"_

"_Can't I?"_

"_You can't."_

"_Then, I won't." _Len –Gabriel- muttered and turned around when the girl held his arm.

"_Don't go yet,"_

Len looked back. _"Why?"_

"_Can you stay with me for awhile?"_

"_You stay with a stranger?"_

She smiled ruefully. _"I know I can trust you."_

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-O-o-<p>

After the filming Len was packing his things when Kahoko grabbed his shirt. "Len," she whispered.

Len was startled and turned around. He saw the innocent looking and regretting face of Kahoko. "Yes?"

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked.

Len looked around and pecked at her lips.

Kahoko blushed. She wants more but, she just can't risk _their _reputation.

"No, I forgave you."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded and now, _Kahoko _jumped behind him. Oh instead of complaining he held her hands and supported her weight. "Too heavy," he teased.

Kahoko pouted. "Are you saying I'm fat?" she demanded.

He didn't respond but, he's smirking.

Miyaji cursed as she watched the new couple having fun in the corner. The other finally breathed well knowing the atmosphere's back to normal. Miyaji clenched her fists and glared at Kahoko as she thought, _I'll get him back. He's always been mine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating for a long time. I am busy preparing for my exams. PRAY FOR ME GUYS OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE!**

**Haha, kidding.**

**I hope you enjoyed and liked this chapter.**

**I am happy with your reviews! Thanks you!**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOON AGAIN!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"After going out after the concert, Tsukimori, Hino, can you do a kiss scene in her house?" Kanazawa asked as he grinned.

Kahoko blushed. "O-ok,"

Len looked up and just nodded but deep inside the two don't hesitate to do such.

"I object then!" Miyaji shouted and pulled Len away from Kaho.

Kahoko's patience snapped now so, she glared and slapped her cheek hard which astounded everyone especially Len who is trapped by Miyaji. "He's never yours; don't even dream about it 'cause, he never loved you. He loves me."

**WILL LEN AGREE/ COMPLY O DISAGREE AND OBJECT WITH THE PUBLIC ADMISSION?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry guys if I wasn't able to update for almost or more than a week! Someone took my cellphone when I left it in my bag at school at the corridor so, I was scolded much and **_**I **_**prohibited myself of using the computer for three days and temptation got over me and I'll update! Neko- Meow: That's the reason why I am feeling guilty in my status at facebook.  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews and for being patient!**

**Wohoo! I am also anticipating with the slap part! LOL. How weird, many like Miyaji's character. LOL.**

**JUST REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AGAIN!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LCDO.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only in Movies? Fake Love?"<strong>

_**Kahoko's POV:**_

The day ended. I changed my clothes and so did Len. "Kahoko," he called.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Are you busy?" he asked hesitantly.

I shook my head. "Nah. Why?"

He sighed and put on his bag. "It's my mother's birthday tomorrow; can you accompany me in buying her a gift?" he requested.

I giggled and nodded. "Sure."

_Well now, he looks so adorable when shy._

He raised one eyebrow. "Why are smiling slyly?" he suddenly asked. Oops, I slipped!

I chuckled and held his hand. "I'll drive." I muttered as I dragged him to our parking lot.

That made him more puzzled. "I know how to drive, Ka—"

I glared. "You always drive me wherever we go," I accused. I grinned. "So, I'll do it this time."

He sighed and shrugged. "Do what please you." He agreed, at last.

We arrived and he opened the driver's seat for me. Odd. But, I went in then, he followed next by sitting on the passenger's seat. He rested his head on the headrest and stared outside through the tinted window.

"Len?" I called as I start the engine.

He turned to face me. "Yes?"

I touched his cheek. "Are you alright? You are quiet." I asked with concern.

He nodded. "Yeah, I am just deep in thoughts…"

I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and asked, "Thoughts…about what in particular?"

He backed out and stared back outside. "It's nothing." And I know. that dismissed our conversation.

I started and went out from our parking space as we drove to the mall. There's a traffic jam half-way so, we were stocked in the middle of the highway and it is so silent. It's like he read my thoughts and switched on the music player.

The first classical it played…is "Schubert's Ave Maria" and its melody is…so depressing.

"Schubert's Ave Maria huh." He muttered and looked at me.

I stared back in astonishment. "H-how do you know that?"

He exhaled and, now, stared at the ceiling of the car. "I used to play that when I am alone. I mean…when I…." he trailed off and with that, I already get the meaning.

"Oh you mean when you get reminded by your father and mother?" I continued it for him.

"Hn, I think." He replied. "They aren't at our residence for few days now…I think there are errands they are running. Maybe my departure." He added.

I almost broke the steering wheel by gripping it tight. "Do you _need _to leave?"

"I _think." _He answered.

I frowned. "You are so _unfair._" I accused.

He flinched and looked at me as I start the engine again to move forward. "What now?"

I glanced at him and saw his expression puzzled and anxious. "I want you to stay."

"Oh, I _also _want to Kahoko. But, what if my father will hurt either you or mother again just because of _my _recklessness? I can never forgive myself if that happens." He said. "Besides," he eyed me.

"Besides what?" I prompted raising my eyebrows.

"Besides, looks like you are already liking _someone else._" He growled silently.

I blinked and arched one eyebrow. "What?"

He smirked.

Then I remembered Hihara-kun giving me a towel earlier after _my _and _Len's _scene. He smiled cheerfully and gave me a bottle of water and when I said thanks he flushed and ran away.

"You remember?" he asked as he opened his window.

I pouted and tried to distract him. "What are you going to buy to your mother?" I asked as we parked in the parking lot of the mall.

He was opening his door when he answered, "A locket and bracelet."

I went out as well as I put on a coat and ponytailed my hair at both sides and closed the doors of the car. Len shook his head refreshing himself and put on….eyeglasses?

"With grade?" I blurted out.

He stared at me blankly and shook his head as he unbuttoned his polo which revealed the V-Neck shirt inside. "No grade."

I stared at him awed with pleasure. He _doesn't _look like the usual Len because he looks so refreshed and kind of…cheerful. He has a faint smile on his lips and the stern eyes became soft.

"What?" he asked with laughter in his tone.

Oh, I love this Len. "You look…kind of different."

"Why?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Let's go…"

He held my hand and kept me close to him. "Go on with our _date."_

I gasped and blushed. My heart thumping loud.

But, I was contented in his arms as we walked around the whole place looking for a good locket and bracelet for his mother. I know he is enjoying because his eyes aren't hard anymore. And for the first time, I was able to persuade him to eat ice cream.

After a very long hour of roaming around, we finally found the right place and right thing to buy.

We went inside the boutique and a saleslady smiled warmly….at _him._

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked as Len inspected the different designs.

Len looked up and gazed at her. The girl, I think, almost melted. "May I see the other designs of the golden bracelet?" he asked casually.

The girl blushed and nodded. "Y-yes!" she replied and hurried to the area of the vaults with other kinds of their product.

I glared up at him.

He gave me an innocent look. "What is it?"

"You are so…so _despicable!"_

He winced. "What did I do?"

I released his hand and waited at the door as the girl re-approached him and allowed him to see the other designs. He examined each. He caught me looking and his lips twitched. I huffed and turned my back at him.

After _several _minutes! He came back with a paper bag with the name of the boutique and whistled in my ear. I nearly jumped and smack him. _Darn. _"You…!" I gasped.

He chuckled. "That was close."

I regained my composure. "Close for what?" I retorted as we started to walk.

"Close for losing my face." He muttered and I can hear the silent word "beautiful" before the word "face."

I clenched my teeth and doubled my pace. He shook his head and let me do what I want.

I went to the car _alone _as I waited for him. I sat on the passenger's seat and pouted.

I heard the driver's door open and I turned my back at him. It is so dark so, I couldn't see anything outside.  
>I closed my eyes as our trip started. I don't know where we are heading but I don't care because I am angry and <em>jealous! <em>So he let me come with him just to make me mad! Well, he'll get it!

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-<p>

The car stopped and I opened my eyes but my back still on him I started to open my door when-

"Kahoko," he called. I didn't turn around. "Kahoko,"

I turned. "What?"

He locked his door and leaned his lips to mine in an abrupt second. I was in astonishment not until, my heart thumped loud and I closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It's not about being Rose and he as Gabriel. It's just about being Kahoko and Len.

When we broke apart, I panted for being out of breath.

"Sorry if I did anything to make you angry." He apologized as he traced my cheek with his fingertips.

I shook my head and pecked on his lips. "I was jealous but your kiss dissolved it."

He smiled and offer me a box. "What is it?"

"Open it inside your room." He only answered.

I got another goodbye kiss from him and then I allowed him to use my car going home and park it tomorrow when he picks me up.

I agreed and bade farewell. Then, as I got inside, I greeted my family and hurried upstairs.

I changed my clothes and sat on my bed. I opened the box he gave and inside is a golden ring with heart carved in the center. It fits me perfectly and in the bottom part of the box is a card written by his beautiful calligraphy—_I'll try NOT to leave for you. I… _-he hesitated- _love you Kahoko._

It brought tears to my eyes.

He doesn't like me, he _loves _me.

I hugged the letter and put it inside the case of my cell phone since I always bring it wherever I go. At least I know that he loves me wherever I am.

And for the ring, I wore it and promised to myself to never remove it again.

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-<p>

The next day, Len _did _pick me up and smiled at me. We went inside and I noticed that he has the same ring as me. It brightened my day upon knowing he bought pair and gave the one to me and the other to him. I asked about the gift for his mom, he answered that he already gave it and it was also a pair. A heart that is broken into two necklaces. He gave the one to his mother and the other…to his dad since he knows that his mom loves his dad much.

Mr. Tsukimori, surprisingly, accepted it and, Len said that for a long time his dad smiled at him. A true and loving smile. The one he gave when Len was still young.

We arrived at the studio after several minutes and almost everyone is there.

Miyaji glared at me. "Good morning, Len."

Len nodded. "Morning." He greeted back –coldly- then pulled me to the place where our scene will be done.

Yesterday, we finished the scene of his concert, Rose meeting Gabriel. Introduction to each other and telling about what happened in our past as Rose and Gab.

Now is the scene where we'll get out of control and end up kissing in my house. Uh-oh, supposedly shouldn't be this happening last night before I went out from the car?

After changing dress, we went out from the dressing room and went upstairs where Len's room is designated.

His clothes are tux and formal bottom since he just got out from his concert and Rose invited him for dinner.

He read his lines and repeated it without copy. I did the same and he shook his head in exasperation.

"Hey guys, are you two…already dating?" Tsuchiura-kun asked bluntly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narration: (LOL)<strong>_

Kahoko's and Len's eyes widened and they glanced at each other. They were just saved when Kanazawa-kun appeared grinning.

"After going out after the concert, Tsukimori, Hino, can you do a kiss scene in her house?" Kanazawa asked as he grinned.

Kahoko blushed. "O-ok,"

Len looked up and just nodded but deep inside the two don't hesitate to do such.

"I object then!" Miyaji shouted and pulled Len away from Kaho.

Kahoko's patience snapped now so, she glared and slapped her cheek hard which astounded everyone especially Len who is trapped by Miyaji. "He's never yours; don't even dream about it 'cause, he never loved you. He loves me."

"O-oi!" Ousaki-kun shouted.

Len went to Kahoko's side and wrapped his arm in her waist. "Shh," he hushed.

She gasped and buried her face in the curved of his neck. "Sorry."

Len sighed and then they began to talk.

"I am so sorry Kira-kun, Kanazawa-kun, Kira-kun." Len apologized.

"Tell us," Kira started. "Is there something between you two?"

Len surrendered. "Yes,"

Kahoko was surprised since she thought he'll decline.

Their directors glanced at one another and the pair got worried if either they'll decline and separate them or accept and approve.

Kira was in-charge and frowning he said, "I think this is—"

* * *

><p><strong>Will they approve or disapprove?<br>**

**A/N: Ok, so after few weeks, I was able to update at last! Oh guys I am apologizing in advance if I made mistakes, I hurriedly made this since my mom with catch me. Haha. XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, I appreciated them and yeah! They inspired me~!**

**REVIEW MORE AND I'LL UPDATE MORE. I THINK I WON'T BE THAT BUSY SO, I THINK I CAN UPDATE FREQUENTLY NOW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! OR else I won't update! Kidding.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

As I saw Yunoki approaching I stopped in my tracks and hid behind the tree. Kahoko looked up when he called her. He smiled princely and lifted her chin by his thumb and stared at her eyes. He said few sentences which I didn't hear _but, _made her blush and her eyes widen.

Yet the worst thing is that after those words, he wrapped her and kissed her _fully _in the lips as she closed her eyes.

I turned away and leaned on the tree as I slid down in the grass. I stared at the dark sky as it started to rain and my tears flowed out.

_Why, Kahoko? Are you really… _my thoughts trailed off and I closed my eyes and continued to cry after long years I didn't.

**Sorry for the weird flow of the story. It's mostly concentrated at KahoxLen so, it's always their POVs but soon I'll change it! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Is truly blessed for having reviewers and true readers. Thank you.

Review and I'll update! Thanks!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only in Movies? Fake Love?"<strong>

_**Len's POV:**_

We glanced at each other again and became anxious.

Kira-kun was in-charge and frowning he said, "I think this is—" he took a deep breath and, "_unacceptable."_

There was long silence.

"But why?" Kaho cried.

I held her backward and made a step forward. "We are responsible enough t—"

"I do _not _care, Tsukimori Len. Maybe you _are _the son of a professional actor but, that _doesn't _mean that you are as good enough as him. He knows what he is doing and you are so _indecisive. _This story is soon to be finished and you are not ruining all of these hard works." Kira-kun snapped at us with flaring eyes.

"I get it now." I retorted. "If you want me to be as much as my father who is ruined and miserable now—I'll do it. Anyway, no one ever appreciated the work _I _have done." I added.

Kaho tugged my shirt.

Kanazawa held Kira-kun away for awhile, "Tsukimori, Hino, talk about this for awhile. This may affect your performance and we need the best you can do." He suggested with sober tone.

I lowered my gaze and walked downstairs of the building to the bench located before the forest. I don't know for sure, but I think Kahoko followed behind me with worried expression.

I sat in the bench and placed stared at the gray sky. It will rain and I know it for sure. I began to read weather because I am always outside the house when I am alone or when I know father is going home from work. Sometimes, being a loner can be an advantage.

"Len,"

I looked down at her. "I'm sorry but I think—"

Kahoko shook her head to cut me off. "No!"

I sighed and tried to reason out. "It's for your own sake, Kahoko. I don't want to waste _your _reputation because of this kind of issue. I don't want you to be involved of my problem with my own family."

She started to sob. "Will you let them affect your own opinion in life?" she growled.

I hid my eyes and looked away. "I will sacrifice my own _need _and _emotions _just to satisfy and protect others who shouldn't be drawn in my situation." I retorted.

"You don't mean that…" she trailed off with tone filled with _shock _and _dismay._

"I will do it for _you. _You _shouldn't _love me Kahoko, I am broken." I suggested with saddened implication in my voice.

"But—"

"No buts, you can find _someone _else and…I am not worthy to be loved by you, you are too good for a guy like me. If we need to be apart, we will be." I replied.

She was about to protest again when I stood up and walked away.

"Len!"

I looked back through my shoulder. "Goodbye, _Hino."_

She gasped and glared at me with teary eyes as she ran back at the others.

_I think this is a sweet goodbye for being _hers _and return at being a cold-hearted lad with no one to be with. _I thought and walked around the forest.

I still do love her and I know she still feels the same but, I know she will be _able _to see someone else soon. There are so many to choose.

I smirked to myself imagining _my _expression seeing it.

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-<p>

I don't know how many hours I've been walking around this whole forest yet, I don't care and I will never care for I don't want to go back.

Then, when I reached the end of the whole place I saw crimson. I stopped and glanced. It was Kahoko, waiting for somebody but, I'm quite positive it isn't me.

Then, from few paces afar came a violet head lad with sweet smile.

As I saw Yunoki approaching I stopped in my tracks and hid behind the tree. Kahoko looked up when he called her. He smiled princely and lifted her chin by his thumb and stared at her eyes. He said few sentences which I didn't hear _but, _made her blush and her eyes widen.

Yet the worst thing is that after those words, he wrapped her and kissed her _fully _in the lips as she closed her eyes.

I turned away and leaned on the tree as I slid down in the grass. I stared at the dark sky as it started to rain and my tears flowed out.

_Why, Kahoko? Are you really… _my thoughts trailed off and I closed my eyes and continued to cry after long years I didn't.

_She's not mine anymore, anyway. And she'll never will._

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-<p>

_**Kahoko's POV:**_

"Can I talk to you?" Yunoki-kun asked after I went back few hours ago from being broken hearted by Len.

I looked up and saw him smiling at me. "Ok,"

"No, not here. In the forest. It's quite personal." He added.

I stood up and walked to the forest, out of my mind.

He followed and then disappeared for awhile. I stopped when I know this is far enough to hide at and waited for him to come.

_Len, where are you?_

Yunoki-kun came after me and smiled as he headed towards me. He just stopped one inch from me.

His smile disappeared and then he started to talk, "Hino-san,"

"Hai?"

"You look lost. Do you need someone?" he asked seriously.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. What do we need to talk about?"

He raised my chin with his thumb and stared at me. He took a deep breath and show me a frown with a smile. It's like an opposite side of him. "I find you kind of annoying but," he paused and smirked at me. "I like you."

I blushed and my eyes widened with his words. _Like?_

Then, in a split second after he leaned his lips to mine, I realized what he's going to do.

I just closed my eyes and don't want to see Yunoki-kun anymore. I just imagined _Len _is doing it so, I will be satisfied.

Then, it started to rain and he let me go. I just ran away from the rain's water and from the world with full of shame.

_Where is Len?_

* * *

><p>-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-<p>

It has been few hours and it is still raining and worse, Len is still not here.

Not like I care but, it-it may postpone our taping for today.

"Hino, where is Tsukimori?" Ousaki-kun asked

I shrugged. "We…weren't together earlier."

He acknowledged it and gave us umbrellas. "We should search for him. He can catch sickness quickly. Anyways, Kira declared this day dismissed for the news says that there's a storm coming."

I took an umbrella and headed towards the forest since this is where my instinct points at me.

I searched around and heard a cough.

I abruptly turned in that direction and found Len sitting under a tree. Wet and…pale.

"L-Tsukimori-kun?" I gasped.

He looked up and then looked away. "It's you…Hino."

"Yes, everyone is looking for you." I replied in casual way.

He stood up and sighed. Oblivious about the rain. "I will be heading home. Tell them to get back and don't worry anymore." He ordered and started to walk away.

"Don't you have a feve—"

"No."

"But—"

He looked back. "I said—No."

"I was only—"

"Kaho, you found him!" Kaji gasped.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes."

Ousaki approached him. "You know that your mother will be worried when you get sick."

"I won't be going home." Len retorted as the rain continued.

Ousaki-kun's eyes narrowed. "You're changing, Len."

"I know."

"You are like your father." Ousaki-kun muttered.

Len's eyes widened a fraction. "The guy who beat his son and let him sleep alone in the dark living room without any blanket? The man who will get what he wants and won't give away anything. He even took me my future and now even my mortality." He countered.

There were gasps behind me for they don't know the truth.

Then he lowered his gaze. "And the one I truly love left me." He murmured where _I _can only hear. He ignored being wet and headed to his place in the filming area and dried himself and changed his clothes. But, that _won't _be enough. He _still _ignored the whole idea as we watch him and let him be. Ousaki-kun can't argue with him especially on his condition. He walked passed us and headed to his car.

"Tsukimori," Kira called.

Len was hall-in in his car and turned to look at Kira-kun. Avoiding _my _gaze. "Yes?" he asked. He still can hold his stern voice and keep his politeness.

Kira-kun took a step forward but, not in the rain. "You are not going to back out in this project." It was a threat in my ears but I can hear the question mark after the sentence as well.

Len looked away and went inside as he started his car and drove away without answering.

"What if he'll back out?" Shimizu asked from the background.

We all faced Kira-kun, Kanazawa-kun and Ousaki-kun.

Kanazawa-kun was the one who answered, "He won't but, surely, this will affect his departure."

"What departure?" the others asked.

Ousaki-kun lowered his gaze. "His _stupid _father changed his plans and wants him to go back with them _**after this project end. **_And _**never **_come back here again." He answered.

Even I, his former…partner, didn't know that. _So, that's why. He hid everything on me with his smile. There's always hidden behind his facade and I can't still read all of it._

"And there is a possibility that if he won't come back tomorrow, here….you know the reason already." Ousaki-kun added.

I felt my knees tremble and I can't picture not being the partner of Len in this movie anymore. Miyaji just hissed between clenched teeth and glared at the ground.

But, Len, no! No...please come back. Please DO come back...I still love you, how much painful your words were.

_No, Len. Don't back out. Fine, I'll avoid you. I'll do it, just don't leave us especially, me. I need to see you again, if that's the lease I can do._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will he "come back" or "back out"? **

**Will he love "again" or let his heart stay frozen **_**forever?**_

**Will he give another chance to be with Kahoko or ignore her for **_**her **_**sake?**

**And will love overtake duty?**

**I hope you liked this twelfth chapter of mine. I know it is full of sentimental but, soon, soon, I promise that sparks of love will flare again. They needed to be apart for awhile.**

**Thanks for all the reviews you gave me! **

**Sorry for typos.**

**PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING AND I'LL CONTINUE UPDATING!**

**P.S. They weren't able to film after those circumstances because Len went missing and the rain started.**

**love you ff: Oh, yes! Yes, I got the names in the wonderful novel. Haha, my mind yelled me to do it so, I did. Oh, I'm not being modest but, I'm not as good as you think I am. I still need a lot of improvement. But, thank you.**

_**Sneak Peek:**_

I touched his lips and they are pale. Then his azure hair that is losing its color.

"Len," I called.

_His father had done enough but, why won't Len tell him that it hurts him? Not only physically but, emotionally?_

His breathing became shallow and it brought tears to my eyes as I watch him suffer.

"Len," I repeated with cracking voice.

There's still no response and I am losing hope.

_No...please, why did I even come if I'll be too late? _

I cried as I regret everything I shouted at him earlier...his may be stern but, it was because he is trying to shove me away from his father's bad mood and violence. He sacrificed himself.

**What happened? You'll see in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I am very pleased for all the reviews you've given me and though, I am feeling kind of…miserable this few days for I have NOT gotten in the top achievers this first quarter—I'll always find time to update my stories for they inspire me and YOU, readers and reviewers, give me encouragement to do so.

Thank you.

Review and I'll update!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only in Movies? Fake Love?"<strong>

_**Kahoko's POV:**_

_"Tsukimori," Kira called._

_Len was hall-in in his car and turned to look at Kira-kun. Avoiding _my_gaze. "Yes?" he asked. He still can hold his stern voice and keep his politeness._

_Kira-kun took a step forward but, not in the rain. "You are not going to back out in this project." It was a threat in my ears but I can hear the question mark after the sentence as well._

_Len looked away and went inside as he started his car and drove away without answering._

_"What if he'll back out?" Shimizu asked from the background._

_We all faced Kira-kun, Kanazawa-kun and Ousaki-kun._

_Kanazawa-kun was the one who answered, "He won't but, surely, this will affect his departure."_

_"What departure?" the others asked._

_Ousaki-kun lowered his gaze. "His __stupid __father changed his plans and wants him to go back with them __**after this project end. **__And __**never **__come back here again." He answered._

_Even I, his former…partner, didn't know that. _So, that's why. He hid everything on me with his smile. There's always hidden behind his facade and I can't still read all of it.

_"And there is a possibility that if he won't come back tomorrow, here….you know the reason already." Ousaki-kun added._

_I felt my knees tremble and I can't picture not being the partner of Len in this movie anymore. Miyaji just hissed between clenched teeth and glared at the ground._

_But, Len, no! No...please come back. Please DO come back...I still love you, how much painful your words were._

No, Len. Don't back out. Fine, I'll avoid you. I'll do it, just don't leave us especially, me. I need to see you again, if that's the lease I can do.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

"Ok, we are dismissed and it's raining hard—I think I'll just call or announce when the filming will start again." Kira-kun uttered and walked away.

We bade goodbye through silent words and went to our own cars. I went in and started the engine as I overly think what happened to Len. Why was he like that and will he come back or back out.

I pressed the gas and then drove back to my residence. My body and eyes in the road but, my mind flying away thinking about something else.

I put my cellphone in the fitted case below the radio of the car and pressed the speed dial for Len's number as I put the earphones in my ears.

After three rings, he picked up the phone and answered, _"…Tsukimori,"_

"Len," I whispered.

There was a loud intake of air in the other line and a long pause. _"…Kahoko, it's you."_

"Len, how are you?" I asked.

"_I'm fine. Nothing bad happened to me."_ He answered with emotionless tone.

"Are you backing out in the project?" I blurted out as I spinned the wheel to the left.

He answered after a little moment, _"I am still thinking about it."_

I smiled to myself because I know that that means he isn't sure at all and there's a possibility he'll come back. "You know," I paused.

"_Know what?"_ he prompted.

I smiled to myself. "You don't resemble your dad at all. You are so…Um," I hesitated as my cheeks reddened.

I almost can see him smirk…ruefully. _"I am what?" _he teased, but his depressed tone can't be hidden to me. I know him so much to take his bait.

Instead I parked the car in a vacant space for a little while, "I—"

There was a knock in my window and when I opened it, a cop was infront of me. "Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"_Huh?" _Len asked from the other line.

I removed one of the earphones and smiled. "I'm so sorry."

The cop raised one eyebrow. "May I ask, why you suddenly stopped, Miss?" he asked politely and casually.

_Uh-oh. _I shrugged, "I got a phone call and parked to answer it. I know that the rule in driving is that—no talking on the phone while driving." I lied.

He eyed me for a moment and Len was silent in the other line as well. "Ok then, I just got suspicious. That's all." He muttered and stride away.

I re-closed the window and exhaled. And placed the earphone back in the available ear. Wrong move, _"Are you insane to call me while you are driving towards your residence? What if you got in an accident because of worrying about me? Aren't you thinking at all?" _he demanded at once with a growl.

I sighed. "Then, let's meet and I won't do this anymore."

There was a loud crash in the other line.

"Len, what's happening there?" I gasped.

"_It's nothing…..the vase…slipped at our maid's hands." _He answered. _"And Kahoko, we can't meet…I've got something to do."_

"But—" he cut me off.

"_Goodbye." _He bade and hung up.

I let that pass and removed the earphones as I drove back home. _I'll give him today, if he won't contact me and let me meet him, I'll go to his residence tomorrow morning. _I planned and _**tried **_to ease my mind.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

He never called again and today is the tomorrow I was talking about yesterday. I opened my closet and took out a dress and jeans then a coat because it is raining again.

I dressed up and fixed my hair as I put on my coat and went downstairs.

"Kaho, where are you going?" Mom asked from the kitchen.

"Gonna meet someone." I answered.

"Take care," she replied.

I smiled. "Ok!" I responded and ran to my car. I opened the driver's door and got in. I put the key in the ignition then, pressed the gas and drove to Tsukimoris' Residence.

My heart thumped loud and I sure do feel that something bad will happen soon.

On the time I arrived at his residence I can feel the cold atmosphere.

I, with shaky hands, rang the doorbell and Hamai Misa greeted me with a hesitating smile of hers. "Come in and…I'll just call Len," she offered and I _**did **_come in.

When I got inside, the whole place is still the same except the flower vase in the table is missing and I noticed that Hamai Misa's left hand is injured and covered with bandage.

She went upstairs and when I was about to sit down I heard yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU WON'T GO ABROAD BEFORE YOUR BIRTHDAY LEN TSUKIMORI? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND OR YOU ARE JUST BECOMING STUPID?" I heard Mr. Tsukimori yelled from near the stairs.

"No, _Dad. _I am doing my will because I _can _be a famous violinist by just pursuing this dream here at Japan." Len retorted with unaffected tone.

I remained standing up and gaping at nowhere at the stairs.

"Stop this nonsense, both of you. There's a lady present downstairs." Hamai Misa interfered.

_Oh no! _"What?" Len gasped.

"Hino Kahoko, she's here for you; I think she is eager to meet you." Hamai Misa muttered.

"You mean the red-head girl who interrupted my meeting with Len in the hospital?" Mr. Tsukimori grunted.

"Don't you dare touch or hurt her again." Len threatened.

_No Len!_

"Kahoko!" Len shouted from upstairs.

"Y-yes?"

"Get out of here! I already said that you got nothing to do with this! Get out of here or I'll call Lou to force you to do so!" he flared.

_What the! _"Hell, Len Tsukimori." I retorted.

"Kahoko, GET OUT." He warned.

"IS SHE ONE OF THE REASONS WHY YOU DON'T WANT TO GO? THE HELL SHE'LL GO!" Mr. Tsukimori doesn't mince words does he?

"No. You won't be going downstairs." Len said.

_What?_

My feet walked, on its own, near the stairs and I looked up to see what Len is doing. Sacrificing.

"DON'T BLOCK MY WAY, MISTER. HECK, I'LL PUSH YOU IF YOU WON'T MOVE ASIDE." Mr. Tsukimori bewared.

"No." Len replied stubbornly and then I heard his mother cry, _**"LEN!"**_

My eyed widened seeing Len already in front of me. His head bleeding from falling two flights of stairs and…from being pushed by his brutal father.

I cried and fell on my knees. I picked his head and called Lou, "Lou! Please call an ambulance."

Lou with astounded expression went to the phone and dialed a number.

Hamai Misa hurried and caressed her son's cheek. "Len, wake up."

There was no response and she buried her face in his chest. "Len," she sobbed.

I cried more and Loud nodded as a message that she'd done it.

Len half-opened his eyes and squeezed my hand _**weakly.**_"Kahoko…you are so stubborn." He scolded. "B-but,"

"Shh," I shushed but he didn't listen.

He smiled. "Don't forget that…I _still _love you." Those were the last words and he fainted in my arms.

_NO!_

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

After several minutes, we arrived at the hospital and they placed Len in the ER as he got in a surgery in the head and we waited, hopelessly in the waiting area outside.

Mr. Tsukimori didn't come with us and locked himself in his room as Hamai Misa couldn't stop crying in her seat. I stared at the wall like an idiot and sighed.

After few hours, the light went off and the doctor came out removing his gloves and apron covered with blood. My knees felt weak and I remained in my seat as he explained, "There was just a little damage in his skull but there, sadly, there was a small effect in his brain and though the surgery is successful we can't exactly say that he will wake up….soon," paused and eyes us ruefully. "He is in coma."

The time stopped and there was a silence that makes me deaf. My tears—I can't shed them because I want them to pout out when I already held his hand and kissing it.

"C-can we see him?" I stammered.

"We'll place him in a big room later and we'll call you when it is the right time." He answered and walked away.

We patiently waited and, thank God, only 20 minutes and we went in his room. There were many tubes and wires attached to him and his head is covered with bandage as well as his arms, as I know they were sprained for the long fall.

I touched his lips and they are pale. Then his azure hair that is losing its color.

"Len," I called.

_His father had done enough but, why won't Len tell him that it hurts him? Not only physically but, emotionally?_

His breathing became shallow and it brought tears to my eyes as I watch him suffer.

"Len," I repeated with cracking voice.

There's still no response and I am losing hope.

_No...please, why did I even come if I'll be too late?_

I cried and kissed the back of his hands as I put his cold palm in my cheek. Hamai Misa just watched her son in corner and planted a kiss in his forehead.

"Recover soon," she whispered.

I intertwined out hands and replied, at last, "I love you too, Len, I still do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, the sneak peek in the last chapter was the last part of this one. Sorry it had gotten so long. But, actually, this is NOT full of drama. Just maybe four chapters and we'll be back in the romance part. I can't bear separating them so, that's the reason I made this chapter.**

**I know his dad is so cruel but, he wants Len to go abroad sooner or later as he –his father- pleases. He wants his career to be continued by his heir. You can hate him but, you'll like him sooner.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and sorry for any mistakes. I am so in a hurry!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE!**

**HAHA!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

I caressed her cheek and smiled. She stayed. "Hey, Kahoko." I greeted with my hoarse voice.

Her eyes widened and her smile widened. "You finally woke up."

"I did," I agreed and then as she hugged me, gently, the door opened and when I was about to greet my mother, I was so astonished to see father.

Kaho gasped and blocked him from walking towards me. "No!"

His eyes softened as he saw me in my situation and, for the first time in my cruel life, I saw him cry and shook his head. "I am here to apologize." He muttered and Kahoko looked at me with surprised expression.

"Please, stay." I pleaded to her.

She smiled and nodded. She sat on her usual seat and rested her head beside mine as father stared at us.

"I—"

**Is he faking or saying the truth? Find out and then the romance of the true movie will finally be going on.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Arigatou Minna-san! I appreciated your patience for waiting for my update! I know this story is beginning to become kind of lame but, I'll do my best to make it better!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Only in Movies? Fake Love?"<strong>

_**Kahoko's POV:**_

_I cried and kissed the back of his hands as I put his cold palm in my cheek. Hamai Misa just watched her son in corner and planted a kiss in his forehead._

"_Recover soon," she whispered._

_I intertwined out hands and replied, at last, "I love you too, Len, I still do."_

He didn't respond but, somehow I noticed that in a moment the heart monitor showed how his heart pulse quickened a single moment.

I forced to smile and squeezed his hand, "Oh, Len."

The door banged open and the other suddenly came inside panting. "Kaho!" Tsuchiura-kun gasped, beside him is Nami-chan who is very anxious

"Minna-san…" I murmured, happiness filling my heart; it is so nice to know that they care after all the coldness he has done to them.

Mizue gaped as her eyes fell on the sleeping figure in the bed. "Oh my, what happened?"

"He—"

Misa Hamai, Len's mother interjected. "Thank you everyone for visiting. Len had fallen in the stairs and hit his head hard in the tiled flooring at the bottom. He's in coma right now and….we don't know when he'll wake up."

_Or if he'll ever wake up. _My negative side muttered mentally.

I almost slapped myself from thinking such but, realized that the others are here with me.

There's a long silence until, I noticed something _very _unnecessary. "Where is Miyaji?" I asked.

Kanazawa-kun came in and sighed. "She doesn't want to see Tsukimori's condition. After hearing the news, she shut up and became quiet. Looks like she finally realized how you two are the _most _meant to be couple here." He explained.

I was in daze to know that Miyaji can think such a thing.

I heard the bed stir and when I twirled, I saw Len struggling, more like squirming to break about something. And then, his heart pulse quickened as he started to pant and groan in pain.

"Len," I whispered in a hiss and when I was about to let go of his hand and call the doctor he held my hand tight and when I squeezed it back, he calmed down and continued to sleep.

Kira-kun came in and even though how much he tried to hide his emotion, it slipped and guilt filled his eyes upon seeing Len. "Was this my fault?" he uttered.

Kanazawa-kun eyed him warily. "Partly."

Kira-kun stared at Len's bandaged in the head. "We can do something so that when he woke up and the project will continue, his work will lessen." He muttered.

Mrs. Tsukimori smiled and bade a little farewell as we settled down inside the room. Everyone isn't here for they are quite busy but, ask for Len's recovery.

I sat down beside Len as I held his hand tightly. "How? How can we lessen his work and give more time for rest?" I asked eagerly.

Kira-kun glanced at Len and looked at me. "As long as you wouldn't think that we are taking advantage of his accident."

I arched one eyebrow and smiled to myself as I got reminded how Len does the same expression frequently. Yet, I tried to concentrate in the present in front of me. "What do you mean?"

One more glance. "Since our next scene is Gabriel being in an accident for chasing Rose in the road. This will be a right time to record the time where Rosemarie regretted judging what had happened between him and Sarah. You just need to say your lines while he is _really _in coma and sleeping in that bed." Kira-kun explained.

I looked at Len and stared at his innocent but sorrowful expression. "I-I don't know." I stuttered placing the back of his hand in my cheek.

"It'll—" Kira-kun started yet, Ousaki-kun stopped him and smiled apologetically.

"It's alright. It's not right to do such thing—he is in pain and we should be here to pray for his fast recovery than worry about our project first. There's still plenty of time." Ousaki-kun interjected.

Kira-kun sighed and stood up. He gazed at Len and talked like he can hear him. "Recover soon, Tsukimori." He muttered and left.

Kanazawa-kun raised one eyebrow, smirked and shrugged as everyone glanced at one another.

"Ne Kaho!" Tsuchiura called.

"Yes."

"Want some bunny apple?" he asked cheerfully, trying to get rid of tenseness in the atmosphere.

I smiled warmly and nodded. "Ok,"

I took few pieces and ate with everyone while we talk in silent murmurs and watched if Len ever stirred or wake up but, how much I am glad being with my friends, I feel lost without knowing if Len will wake up or forever leave me.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

The next morning, I came back and found Len's mother wiping the sweats on Len's forehead and when I looked at her with questioning eyes—she looked down and shook her head.

"Still no progress?" I asked.

She finally looked up at me and I, at last, heard her usual sweet tone, "Still stable heart pulse. No much damage in his brain and well, still not waking up."

I stared at his face and found that, at least, his hair became bluer than yesterday, his lips not as pale as before and his breathing is more normal. "Len," I murmured and smiled. I took his hand and kissed the back of it as I greeted him, "Good morning." I whispered and tears started to roll down in my cheeks.

Misa wrapped her arm around me and I, feeling hopeless, placed myself in her chest and whispered her son's name in sobs.

"He'll wake up, I know that he will." She assured.

I couldn't reply for I am not even sure with her tone if she's convincing herself or me.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

More days passed the same and I couldn't bear it anymore—knowing that there's no certainty when he will wake and what his condition is.

I bent a little and placed a kiss in his forehead as I caressed his cheek. "Hey, wake up sleepy head." I said even though my voice cracked.

"I need you. I have always loved you." I added.

"Show me your smile and eyes again that give me inspiration. Show me your coldness that gives me lessons. And show me love which satisfies me to continue living." I continued and continued to cry. My heart sank as his heart pulse starts to get slower and slower.

"No, no, Len! You have to live!" I urged.

I squeezed his hand and prayed silently. Slowly, it came back to normal and as twilight came; tiredness came over me and I decided to stay by my beloved side…I know he needs me and I need him more.

I sat and held his hand. Placing my head in the vacant place beside him, I closed my eyes and though I tried to begin sleeping, I couldn't help the tears to roll down and imagine him leaving me.

_NO!_

"Len," I whispered and drifted to a hopeless and dark sleep.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

_**Len's POV:**_

I am in a place I don't know and I am sitting all alone in the sand, watching the sea form waves and birds singing.

"I think this is where I belong." I uttered as twilight/dusk came into view. _I'm missing someone but whom?_

Darkness continued to spread out and I didn't –_couldn't- _run away from it. I need a hand to pull me out.

"No!" A girl yelled from a distance.

I twisted my head and saw a glimpse of crimson. _Crimson?_

"Len! Come back with me!" she offered her hands and when I finally looked up—I saw Kahoko, the one I only love and to whom my heart belongs to.

"….Kahoko."

She smiled and pulled me upright as we ran to the gate towards lightness. "I—"

"Shh," she shushed and kissed my forehead as she cried. "Come back, I need you and I have always loved you."

I nodded and walked through the golden gate. There was glaring lightness until, I felt like I was brought back in my physical body.

I can feel the oxygen mask attached to me and the other wires in my body. My head hurts like hell and I want to see her now.

I commanded my eyes to open and they did listen to me. They opened and I saw that everything was white and I can almost smell indescribable medicine smells.

_Geez…_

Finally, I saw Kaho beside me, sleeping and when I squeezed her hand weakly, her eyes fluttered to open. They are kind of red, and she cried –surely-

I caressed her cheek and smiled. She stayed. "Hey, Kahoko." I greeted with my hoarse voice.

Her eyes widened and her smile widened. "You finally woke up."

"I did," I agreed and then as she hugged me, gently, the door opened and when I was about to greet my mother,

Whom I am sure that was always there in my side to take care of me. And so astonished to see father.

Kaho gasped and blocked him from walking towards me. "No!"

His eyes softened as he saw me in my situation and, for the first time in my cruel life, I saw him cry and shook his head. "I am here to apologize." He muttered and Kahoko looked at me with surprised expression.

"Please, stay." I pleaded to her.

She smiled and nodded. She sat on her usual seat and rested her head beside mine as father stared at us.

"I—" he cut himself off and sighed in relief as he walked towards me. "I…It was my fault, Len." He muttered and stared downward at my still figure in this bed.

Kahoko removed the oxygen mask and caressed my cheek. "Len,"

"…" I still did not respond from the statement he has made and let him continue.

"It was my fault and I almost lost you. I wasn't able to realize how important you are until this accident occurred and your mom became angry at me. She never talked to me after this accident and then, when I asked her what your condition is—she just answered me with tears and words that hit the ice target in my heart.

Since I lost my job, I became cruel towards you, son. I became blind with things you had done for my sake and for my appreciation. And now, this is the only time that I felt so responsible to be your father. And felt proud that you became my son. My cruelty and violence can never be erased but," he paused and smiled. "Will you forgive me, Len? I'll be a better person and always consider what _you _like. I am still your father, son."

I was speechless and when I looked at Kaho; she was staring back at me until, she smiled and nodded at me.

I looked away then back at his eyes. "I want to stay here in Japan _**a little longer**_will that be alright?"

He glanced at Kaho and nodded. "Of course."

An involuntary smile was revealed and then he smiled in liberation; and patted my shoulder. "Recover soon, I'll just pick your mother up."

I nodded and then he waved as he left.

I looked up at Kaho and she is weeping while smiling.

I gasped and reached for her cheek but, my arms feel so weak. "K-Kahoko…" I whispered.

"Oh, Len!" she exclaimed and hugged me in my position.

This is my second chance and I won't waste this opportunity to show my true love towards the girl who gave me inspiration to continue living and also the reason for my ex-cruel father to know who I am in his life.

I intertwined our hands and _**this time "I" **_squeezed her hand and she never let me go since then.

I will do better in this project and won't be affected with what others think about. I lover her and that's enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! An update after almost a month! LOL**

**Sorry for my mistakes—I am only half-awake in doing this update and I am in a hurry because many are demanding for this one.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Reminder<strong>**:**

**BTW, I DIDN'T WROTE EACH SCENE OF THE MOVIE IN THE FANFIC BUT, ONLY SOME CONCLUSIONS OR SUMMARIES OF EACH SCENE. I hope that's fine. Thanks. But, a little in the end, I will write a part where they will watch their own movie and there you'll see or even imagine the Fake Love Movie. Thanks.)**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE AGAIN! THANKS! NO REVIEW—NO UPDATE!Kidding XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peek:<strong>_

"Amou, Tsuchiura step closer to each other and hold hands. Then, as Tsuchiura gazed at Nami _**lovingly **_she will wrap her arms around his neck and they will sway in the music. **Just like a couple.**"

Nami gasped and shot an alarmed look to Tsuchiura-kun who is very calm in a corner and _**already **_staring at her.

"Tsukimori, Hino, do the same and then, Kaji step in and yank her away." Kira-kun instructed.

Len and Aoi looked at each other and Aoi grinned. "Go?"

Len shrugged and nodded. He took my hand and we placed ourselves beside _**my best friend's **_pair.

Kanazawa-kun nodded and, "Act 3, Scene 12 **(A/N: I only created that number) **action!"

The music started and the cameras focused on us, we swayed as I wrapped my arms, awkwardly, in his neck and the he wraps me back in waist. We sway and then, **not **in the script—he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ears and said the first line, "You are beautiful…" he murmured and I know that he meant it.

"Cut!" Ousaki-kun shouted and then we looked at him, surprised.

He is panting because of running and then gave me and Len a letter. "It's a letter about the college applications which you chose. I came here to say that you, Tsukimori were accepted in Harvard University, Stanford, Princeton University, and Yale University while Hino-san, you are accepted in Williams College, Amherst and Dartmouth." He said and the he added, "But they the school you were accepted were separated—will you separate ways in college?" he asked and then, there was silence.

Len stepped forward, "This issue will be dismissed, if it's education then—"

**Secret…I am not sure if they will or they will not. Find out in the next chapter. **


End file.
